A Man & A Woman
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Baekhyun bukan lagi berada di usia muda yang mudah mendapatkan cinta dan pasangan kekasih untuk dirinya. Diusianya yang mana telah berada pada angka 28, memiliki seorang puteri kecil dan menjadi single parent menjadikan perhatian dan hidupnya hanyalah demi Naeun sang buah hati dan juga pekerjaannya. (Gs) (Chanbaek)
1. Chapter 1

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku ketika mendapatkan pesan bahwa kau bisa keluar malam ini." suara merdu yang dimiliki oleh wanita berbadan mungil dengan bentuk badan ideal itu lebih dulu terdengar begitu bersemangat menyapa sosok temannya yang sudah siap menyambut dan memberikan pelukan luapan rindu saat ini.

Mereka saling membalas pelukan dan juga kecupan pada pipi kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk pada meja yang mana sebelumnya sudah diduduki oleh sosok wanita yang mana menjadi temannya.

"Dan kau juga harus tahu bagaiamana aku masih tidak percaya bisa meninggalkan Naeun hari ini dan menitipkannya pada Zi Tao, ia bahkan tidak merengek seperti biasanya." Sosok wanita itu menjelaskan dengan rona wajah bahagia, ia bahkan hampir saja menitikkan air mata jikalau sang sosok mungil yang baru saja bergabung tidak mengingatkan akan dirinya yang begitu sangat terharu.

"Untuk itulah aku dan Jongin masih memikirkan berjuta – juta kali untuk memiliki seorang anak—iya aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." Ia memberikan gerakkan tangan menahan ucapan sang teman yang sudah pasti akan melayangkan protest pedas bila menyangkut pembicaraan mengenai memiliki seorang anak. "Kau adalah salah satu contoh yang tidak begitu baik Baek." Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Mengenai pernikahan, bukan bermaksud mencela tapi keputusanmu menikahi Shim Changmin dan memiliki anak diusia muda tidak berjalan dengan baik bukan?" Ia menunjuk kearah temannya, Baekhyun, dan wanita itu menerima pernyataan itu dengan tatapan biasa namun rasa kesal jelas ada disana.

"Jika kau mau membicarakan mantan suamiku itu, aku akan beranjak pergi." Ada nada mengejek namun masih bisa terdengar suara kesal dari ucapannya yang mana membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar disana.

"Aku bercanda!" Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan suaranya bermaksud meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ucapannya sungguh hanya sebuah candaan.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak masa sekolah hingga saat ini. Dipertemukan ketika sama – sama menginjak sekolah menengah dan terus berlanjut hingga usia mereka kini beranjak mendekati kepala 3.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan usia terpaut satu tahun namun karena Baekhyun terlambat masuk sekolah dasar kala itu maka akhirnya mereka bisa dipertemukan pada sekolah dan juga kelas yang sama. Baekhyun lebih dulu menikah ketika usianya baru menginjak 21 tahun dengan kekasihnya yang ia miliki di Sekolah Menengah saat itu, pernikahan mereka membuahkan hasil seorang perempuan kecil bernama Shim Naeun yang mana kini sudah berusia 5 tahun. Namun sayang, pernikahan yang ia miliki tidak berjalan mulus dan seindah yang diharapkan hingga harus berakhir ketika usia pernikahan mereka beranjak mendekati tahun kelima dimana saat itu Naeun baru berusia tiga tahun.

Perpisahan mereka bisa dikatakan dilakukan dengan keadaan damai, keputusan keluarga dan pengadilan tidak memberatkan salah satu pihak mengingat baik Changmin atau Baekhyun saat itu memang menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah pasangan sehidup semati hingga hari tua, Changmin memiliki cita – cita dalam hidupnya yang mana tidak akan ada Baekhyun didalamnya begitu juga Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang bisa menemani dan berada disisi Changmin untuk menuju keinginan hidupnya. Perpisahan mereka bahkan tidak melibatkan perebutan hak asuh Naeun, Changmin sadar bahwa puterinya bisa hidup bersama Baekhyun lebih baik dan ia juga tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja, sampai saat ini pun Changmin masih membiayai kehidupan Baekhyun dan Naeun meskipun lebih besar uang yang diberikan darinya Baekhyun pergunakkan untuk keperluan Naeun.

"Jongin mengatakan Changmin sudah menetap di Jepang, apa ia sudah punya istri lagi disana?" pembicaraan yang selalu menjadi topik diantara keduanya selalu melibatkan pria disetiap waktunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengikuti acara gosip khusus Changmin setelah kami berpisah.." ucapannya bermaksud meledek Kyungsoo yang selalu up to date bila menyangkut mantan suaminya itu. Kyungsoo pun hanya berdecak kesal dan melemparkan kacang yang mana tengah mereka nikmati bersamaan dengan minuman beralkohol yang sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

Mengingat hampir 2 tahun lamanya mereka tidak lagi bisa berkumpul bersama dikarenakan kesibukkan Baekhyun dalam bekerja dan juga mengurus puteri kecil, pembicaraan mereka meluas membicarakan mengenai bagaimana teman – teman saat sekolah yang mana sempat ditemui, terkadang Kyungsoo juga melibatkan nama suaminya dan juga membicarakan mengenai kehidupan pernikahan mereka sampai saat ini.

Dan untuk Baekhyun, topik yang bisa ia ceritakan pada Kyungsoo hanyalah seputar pekerjaannya dan juga tumbuh kembang Naeun sampai saat ini, bagaimana anak itu di sekolah dirumah, dan juga teman lingkup anak itu.

"Beruntunglah Zitao tinggal tak jauh dari rumahmu.." Kyungsoo mengucapkan rasa syukurnya ketika mendengar bagaimana akrabnya Naeun bersama Sophia yang mana adalah puteri dari Kris dan Zitao.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Kris." Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ketika mengingat dirinya memang jarang melihat Kris bersama Zitao setiap kali mereka mengadakan reuni kecil, Zitao juga termasuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka berdua saat sekolah menengah namun Zitao pernah menghilang dua tahun karena harus kembali ke Cina.

"Si tiang listrik itu terlalu sibuk melakukan penerbangan." Baekhyun menjawab, "Zizi bahkan mengatakan akan melayangkan surat cerai kalau suaminya itu tidak juga mengajukan surat permohonan pemindahan tugas."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, "Ya, suaminya harus diberikan ultimatum begitu keras sebelum pramugari – pramugari nakal menggoda suaminya."

"Betul sekali." Baekhyun ikut menyetujui, dan mereka berdua sama – sama melakukan toast sebelum kembali menikmati malam melepas rindu dan melanjutkan gossip – gossip lainnya yang mana semua itu berasal dari mulut Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

* * *

Suasana riuh dinginnya malam mulai menyapa kulit tubuhnya ketika ia baru saja melangkah keluar dari sebuah gedung yang mana menjadi tempat dimana ia bekerja, meskipun baru beberapa menit ia berada di luar, hawa dingin sudah berhasil masuk dan begitu terasa menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat ia melangkah terburu – buru masuk kedalam mobil yang mana baru saja terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sang supir bergegas membukakan pintu dan kemudian kembali masuk kedalam untuk bertugas mengantarkan sang Tuannya menuju tempat yang sudah diperintahkan sebelumnya.

"Apa kita tetap menuju ke tempat yang biasanya Tuan?" sang Supir dengan sopan menanyakkan dengan pandangan matanya yang terarah pada spion diatas untuk beradu pandang dengan sang majikan yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Pertanyaan tidak dibalaskan langsung oleh sang majikan, namun sang supir sudah begitu paham bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Tuannya itu. Ia sudah bekerja puluhan tahun dan selalu bertugas melayani sang Tuan Muda-nya ini, dan dengan keterdiaman dan tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan baru saja itu sudah bisa ia perkirakaan mengingat ciri khas dari sang tuan muda yang pasti tengah kembali disibukkan dengan 'sesuatu hal' dari ponselnya.

Sang supir masih mengarahkan mobilnya menuju tempat 'yang biasa' dan mana sempat diperintahkan sebelumnya dan ia tidak akan mengarahkan pada tempat lain sampai ada ucapan perintah lainnya yang mana mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan yang ia tanyakkan tadi.

"Pak Lee, maafkan aku.." sang Tuan Muda akhirnya berbicara, suara beratnya terdengar begitu sopan dan lembut diwaktu bersamaan. "Aku tidak jadi ke Bar Lou, bisa antarkan aku ke Bar Galaxy sekarang?" sang Tuan Muda menyebutkan nama tempat lainnya dan sang supir dengan cepat merespon.

"Galaxy Bar milik Tuan Oh?" ia kembali menuntut sebuah konfirmasi.

"Betul sekali." Sang Tuan Muda tersenyum lebar kearah spion disana dan sang supir jelasn melihatnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Yes Sir!"

Mobil yang mereka duduki melaju membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata mengingat keadaan jalan saat ini mulai terlihat lengang, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu 25 menit lamanya hingga mobil itu berhenti dengan begitu mulusnya dihadapan pintu lobby dari Bar Galaxy yang sudah terlihat begitu ramai dengan antrian panjang dari para tamu –tamu yang menunggu antrian untuk masuk kedalam sana.

"Apakah Anda ingin saya menunggu disini Tuan?" sang supir menanyakkan didalam mobil.

Dan sang Tuan Muda menggeleng ketika tengah melepaskan setelan kerja yang ia kenakkan sebelumnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian santai yang mana terlihat lebih sesuai di tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, besok adalah weekend dan aku tidak akan dibutuhkan di kantor atau pun rumah. Kau bisa meninggalkan aku disini Pak, aku akan pulang dengan taksi atau mungkin ikut pulang bersama Sehun nantinya."

"Baiklah, tetap berhati – hati Tuan Muda." Sang supir mengingatkan, tangannya menerima satu tas yang mana berisikan dokumen pekerjaan sang Tuan Muda dan juga pakaian kerjanya. "Bila kau kesulitan untuk pulang.. aku akan siap menjemput nanti—

"Istirahatlah Pak Lee, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." sang Tuan Muda menepuk bahu sang supir dan kemudian pamit untuk keluar, ia melangkah begitu santainya dan langsung melesak maju begitu saja tanpa harus mengikuti dan berada didalam antrian seperti beberapa orang lainnya.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Suasana Bar Galaxy memang selalu dipadati oleh pengunjung setiap Jum'at malam dan malam – malam weekend ataupun hari libur lainnya, namun kali ini bisa dikatakan lebih padat dibandingkan sebelum – sebelumnya. Kursi – kursi pada meja yang ada disekeliling bar itu bahkan nampak penuh terlebih di barisan meja bar yang mana sudah penuh sesak diikuti dengan beberapa orang yang berdiri disana, suasana lounge yang berada dilantai terpisah pun juga terlihat sama.

"Hey Park!" salah satu suara terdengar menyapa sosok yang tengah berjalan melewati setiap barisan orang – orang dihadapannya. Dan sosok yang mana merasa namanya dipanggil itu membalas dengan mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian bergegas berusaha melewati setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak bisa datang." Mereka saling memberikan pukulan sapaan dengan kepalan tangan masing – masing, "Ini minuman selamat datang." Sosok yang bernama Sehun yang mana mejadi pemilik Bar dan juga sosok yang menyapa pria bernama Park itu memberikan satu shot minuman dan tentu saja langsung ditenggak habis begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan menolak bila ada yang menawarkan 'mainan baru' padaku." Pria bermarga Park itu meminta minuman kembali dengan senyuman lebarnya."

"Park Chanyeol sang Playboy sejati.." Sehun mengejek namun ia juga tidak merasa terganggu mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya itu. "Mainan-mu belum datang sepertinya.. kau bisa mencari makanan pembuka dulu." Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa wanita yang nampak lebih banyak berkunjung saat ini dan juga beberapa pasang mata yang mulai mencuri – curi pandang kearah mereka berdua.

"Nampaknya hari ini makanan pembuka yang aku dapatkan bisa beraneka ragam.." suaranya terdengar mengejek dan itu berhasil membuat pandangan Sehun menjadi datar dan sedikit jengah disana.

Sementara Pria bernama Park Chanyeol tidak lagi memberikan tanggapan dari tatapan jengah yang ditujukan padanya, ia kembali berbaur dari kerumunan pengunjung disana untuk menuju lantai dua dimana Lounge dari Bar itu berada. Suasana yang ramai dan dipadati pengunjung hampir sama seperti yang ia dapati ketika berada di lantai 1 sebelumnya, tapi setidaknya tidak ada keramaian orang – orang yang berdiri memenuhi setiap sudut dan sekelilingnya. Lounge di lantai itu tidak memperbolehkan beberapa orang berdiri dengan bebas pada tempat kosong yang ada.

Chanyeol dengan mudahnya dipersilahkan duduk pada salah satu kursi kosong yang mana berada didekat meja bar disana, sang bartender segera membuatkan minuman yang mana sempat Chanyeol pesan dengan cepat begitu dirinya duduk, dan sambil menunggu minumannya dihidangkan, pendengaran dan matanya bergerak begitu saja menyusuri satu per satu pengunjung yang duduk dan tengah menikmati waktu mereka, beberapa ada yang terlihat tertawa begitu kencang entah karena apa dan ada beberapa yang mulai bersama – sama sahutan – sahutan bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu yang diputar oleh sang DJ yang tampil malam ini, dan kini pandangan Chanyeol terkunci pada dua orang wanita yang tengah sangat serius saling berbicara, salah satunya menarik perhatiannya.

Rambut hitam kelam panjang yang tergurai bergitu halusnya dan juga postur tubuh yang terlihat begitu kecil dan nampak ramping, kulit mulut dari lengan, tangan dan kakinya bahkan bisa Chanyeol bayangkan dengan jelas betapa halusnya kulit wanita itu dan dua hal lainnya yang membuat ia semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya adalah mulut tipis wanita itu yang bergerak begitu mempesona—menurutnya dan yang kedua adalah ucapan dari wanita.

 _"..aku bukan lagi wanita usia 20 tahunan yang nampak menarik.."_

 _".. aku bukanlah wanita jalang yang haus akan kebutuhan seksualitas Kyung_."

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

* * *

"Setidaknya kau harus lebih sering berkumpul dengan kami.. Luhan bahkan sudah mendapatkan pacar baru.. yang aku dengar dia adalah pemiliki dari Bar ini." Dua wanita itu masih melanjutkan pembicaraan dan tentunya gossip terkini yang dirasa tidak akan pernah selesai meskipun mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berbincang.

"Wow. Secepat itu dia move on dari patah hatinya yang mana baru terjadi minggu kemarin.." Baekhyun nampak tidak percaya mendengar berita salah satu sahabatnya yang kini sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru mengingat baru satu minggu yang lalu dirinya dan Kyungsoo tak berhenti – henti meminta Luhan melupakan mantan kekasihnya yang sangat brengsek dan tega menduakan sahabatnya itu dengan model Cina lainnya.

"Tentu saja.. berbeda dengan wanita satu lagi yang sampai saat ini bahkan masih suka menyendiri." Kyungsoo mengejek Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas dan sahabatnya itu nampak sudah terbiasa ucapan sindirannya bila menyangkut dengan status Single Parent dan juga Wanita single yang mana selalu melekat dalam diri Baekhyun semenjak perceraiannya.

"Aku dan Luhan benar – benar menyeteujui dengan sangat bila kau menginginkan mencari pria lain sebagai kekasih atau pun one night stand-mu B." Kyungsoo kembali memulai topik yang selalu dihindari oleh Baekhyun.

"Well.. terima kasih. Aku tahu kalian berdua sangat mencintai dan menyayangiku hingga bahkan memikirkan hubungan seksualitasku. Wow!" entah Kyungsoo akan merasa tersindir karena ucapannya atau tidak tapi ia rasa kalimat yang ia lontarkan masih dalam batas wajar dan Kyungsoo pasti bisa memahaminya. "Aku masih bisa mengurus Naeun seorang diri, Changmin juga tidak lepas tanggung jawab darinya, pekerjaanku juga baik – baik saja.."

"We knooowww.." Kyungsoo merespon, badannya bergerak membungkuk kearah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya memegang lengan wanita itu. "Tapi kami juga ingin kau memiliki lembaran hidup baru, bersama pria lainnya.. setidaknya kau memiliki seorang pria yang mana bisa kau andalkan dan berbagi tanggung jawab yang kau miliki saat ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "A-aku belum mau.. aku masih butuh waktu dan mencari pacar untuk seorang wanita yang akan menginjak usia 30 tahun dalam 2 tahun mendatang tidaklah mudah Kyung. Aku pernah menikah, aku bukan lagi wanita usia 20 tahunan yang nampak menarik dan menjadi incaran pria – pria muda atau berumur lainnya."

"Setidaknya.. Temui pria – pria single diluar sana.. makan malam, kencan dan mungkin kau bisa menemui pria yang mana bisa memanaskan kembali ranjangmu yang terlalu lama membeku dingin."

"YAA!" Baekhyun memprotest.

"Aku serius, Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup bila ia tidak bercumbu dengan prianya dalam waktu 1 hari, ia bahkan selalu menjadwalkan dalam seminggu berapa kali harus bercinta, jangan tanya bagaimana aku dan Jongin, bila aku ceritakan lebih jelas kau akan semakin panas mendengarnya."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan juga menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup kedua telinganya bermaksud menutupi telinganya untuk tidak mendengar cerita berbau percintaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan Luhan dan aku bukanlah wanita jalang yang haus akan kebutuhan seksualitas Kyung."

"Wow, aku akan memberi tahu Luhan kau menyamakan dia dengan jalang—

"Yaaa! Aku mengatakan aku bukan Luhan—bukan berarti menyamakan dia dengan jalang!"

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, meskipun ia tengah tertawa karena jelas itu hanya candaan dari mulut Baekhyun, jari – jari tangan Kyungsoo tetap mengetikkan kalimat yang mana sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun baru saja, Baekhyun pun tidak menghentikkan apa yang tengah Kyungsoo kerjakan disana, ia hanya memandangi sahabatnya itu dan kemudian teralihkan dengan kehadiran sosok pria yang begitu asing olehnya.

"Jadi.. siapa Luhan?"

Baekhyun sempat memiliki pemikiran membenci sosok pria yang mana sama sekali tidak pernah ia kenal dan bahkan ia temui sebelumnya berada disekitarnya dan juga menyebutkan nama salah satu sahabatnya, tapi pemikiran itu berangsur hilang mengingat sosok yang tengah berdiri disamping mejanya saat ini nampak begitu memanjakkan penglihatannya. Pria itu memiliki tinggi hampir sama seperti mantan suaminya atau seimbang—atau juga lebih sedikit, berat badannya pun nampak ideal dan bisa terlihat pria ini memiliki bentuk badan yang bugar dan kekar—menurutnya. Dan bukan hanya Baekhyun tentunya yang merasa sosok pria ini begitu mempesona, Kyungsoo bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika pandangannya teralih untuk melihat pemiliki suara berat yang baru saja menyebutkan nama Luhan didekatnya.

"Hai.." sosok pria itu lebih dulu menyapa dan tanpa diduga Kyungsoo membalas sapaannya. "Jujur aku tengah memperhatikan kalian berdua karena sepertinya topik perbincangan kalian terdengar menarik.."

"Uh-uh.. kami tengah bergosip." Lagi, Kyungsoo yang menjawab. Baekhyun? Pandangannya kini berubah tidak percaya melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berubah seketika dan berusaha terlihat menarik untuk pria yang mana secara mengejutkan menguping apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Kyungsoo secara jelas menceritakan kembali mengenai siapa Luhan dan apa yang tengah mereka bicaralan dengan begitu terangnya.

"Oh, jadi temanmu yang cantik ini menganggap dirinya tidak menarik dan tidak mau terlihat seperti Luhan.. si jalang itu?" Pria itu mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang Kyungsoo sudah ceritakan.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan Luhan jalang! Kyung!"

"Well.. dia tidak mengatakan secara langsung tapi terdengar seperti itu bukan?" Kyungsoo mengabaikan protest Baekhyun dan kembali fokus menjelaskan obrolan mereka terhadap pria asing disebelahnya.

"Bisa disimpulkan demikian." Pria itu mengangguk dan kini kembali membiarkan pandangan matanya memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit cemberut disana. "Dan kau salah satu wanita menarik, menurutku, dengan dibandingkan dari seluruh wanita yang ada disini termasuk temanmu ini. Kau cantik dan manis." Pria itu memuji dan mana ucapannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun menengadah kearahnya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Kau menganggap dia menarik?" Kyungsoo sengaja mempertanyakkan.

"Tentu saja, aku rasa ia masih berusia 20an.." pria itu tersenyum lebar mengingat ucapannya adalah apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." tangannya terarah untuk agar bisa mendapatkan balasan jabatan tangan dari Baekhyun tapi wanita itu melihat kearahya dengan wajah kesal namun masih memberikan senyuman manis diakhirnya.

"Senang mengetahui namamu Chanyeol—

"Aku Kyungsoo, dan temanku yang menarik ini bernama Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menjadi satu – satunya pihak yang bersemangat membalas.

Chanyeol tentu tahu kehadirannya dan pembahasan yang tanpa ia sengaja curi dengar bisa saja membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman, tapi setelah ia mengetahui nama wanita itu, sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa memulai mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh bukan?

"Baekhyun.. nama yang indah. Aku jarang mendengar nama itu.." Chanyeol kembali lagi memuji secara halus dan Baekhyun kembali bersemu merah disana.

"Beberapa pria mengatakan hal yang sama." Baekhyun mulai berani menjawab, "Termasuk suamiku mengatakan hal yang sama." Senyumnya kini terlihat menyudutkan Chanyeol disana.

"Ouch, kau menghancurkan hatiku secara langsung—

"Mantan suami." Kyungsoo menyelamatkan harga diri Chanyeol disana, meskipun setelahnya ia mendapatkan tatapan kekesalan dari Baekhyun.

"Wow, aku rasa mantan suamimu melupakan betapa cantik dan mengagumkannya dirimu.." Chanyeol kembali bersemangat memuji Baekhyun setelah mendapati wanita yang sangat mempesona baginya saat ini adalah wanita single yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi teman untuk bergelut diatas ranjang bersamanya, bercinta liar dan panas.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan enggan untuk membalas apapun yang Chanyeol katakan pada Kyungsoo mengenai bagiamana dirinya tidak bisa membiarkan pandangannya terlepas begitu saja ketika ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berbicara dan tertawa sedari tadi, berulang kali Chanyeol menawarkan untuk membelikan minuman pun ia tolak dengan begitu saja dan kini ia memilih untuk segera beranjak dari bar ini sebelum hati dan tubuhnya terbuai begitu saja oleh rayuan gombal yang Chanyeol layangkan sedari tadi.

"Terima kasih atas pujian dan perhatiannya Chanyeol, tapi aku rasa malam ini sudah cukup sampai disini." Baekhyun begitu cepat pamit dan beranjak dari tempat, ia bahkan harus berteriak pada Kyungsoo agar sahabatnya itu menyusul dirinya karena nampaknya Kyungsoolah yang berhasil terbuai oleh Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun meskipun wanita itu sudah melangkah begitu anggunnya menuruni setiap anak tangga, ia bahkan membiarkan pandangannya matanya mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Baekhyun mencuri pandang menoleh kembali kearah dimana Chanyeol berada, hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun benar – benar menghilang tenggelam dalam kerumunan, barulah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ponselnya terus bergetar dimana Sehun tengah berulang kali menghubunginya.

 _ **Mainanmu sudah datang.**_

Dan pesan itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol melupakan sejenak mengenai wanita bernama Baekhyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **A Man and A Woman**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin nih ya karena udah hiatus yang begitu panjang hampir setahun lamanya eh malah tiba – tiba update FF baru.**

 **FF yang lama tidak dilupakan, ini hanya keisengan untuk melatih daya tarik menulis lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekian, terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Yes.. yes.."_

" _Nghh.."_

" _Fuck—ngghh—nggh—aaaahhh! Yes—Oh my Gosh! Fuck!"_ suara rintihan dalam desahan yang memohon terdengar begitu bergema dalam ruangan kamar hotel itu. Dan semua itu diteriakkan oleh sang wanita yang mana tengah menggeliat merintih kesakitan dalam kenikmatan dari posisi bercinta yang sedang dilakukan. Pria berwajah dingin disertai ekspresi datar dibelakangnya tengah menghujam dengan begitu kasar, nampak pula diwajah sang pria itu tidak ada rasa kenikmatan sedikt pun atau gairah yang ia milik saat percintaan mereka saat ini. Hanya wanita yang tengah menungging dengan wajah tenggelam dalam balutan selimut ranjang disanalah yang sedari tadi berteriak merintih disetiap hujaman dari pria itu.

"Yes..Chan.. oh—oh—lebih keras—aakkhh!"

Chanyeol adalah pria yang tengah bercinta saat ini.

'Mainan' yang disebutkan sebelumnya oleh dirinya dan Sehun adalah menjurus pada sosok wanita yang mana bisa ia bayar hanya untuk memanjakkan keinginan nafsu seksualitasnya, dan itu adalah kegiatan wajib yang harus ia lakukan disetiap minggunya. Jum'at, Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari dimana ia akan meluapkan keinginnya untuk menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya yang tertahan selama 4 hari belakangan, dan itu dilakukan oleh wanita yang berbeda. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan untuk kembali bercinta dengan wanita yang sama.

Biasanya percintaannya akan berlangsung cepat, beberapa hujaman dan tusukkan yang ia lakukan pada setiap lubang vagina akan membuat dirinya mendapatkan satu kali pencapaian dan kemudian ia akan meninggalkan sang mainan begitu saja, selesai.

Namun kali ini, malam ini tepatnya. Setelah ia bertemu dengan wanita yang terlihat menarik hati dan juga hasratnya, proses bercinta dengan wanita lain terasa begitu aneh dan bukan lagi hal yang menarik bagi Chanyeol, terbukti dengan dirinya yang sama sekali belum mendekati fase klimaks, sementara wanita dibawahnya tengah mendapatkan pencapaian untuk ketiga kalinya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengubah gaya percintaan atau pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang masih ia miliki sama sekali tidak membantu sedikit pun untuk membuat ketegangan dan gairah panas pada alat kelaminnya.

Bahkan ketika sang wanita menawarkan mulutnya untuk mengulum _milik_ Chanyeol dengan begitu basah dan panas.

Klimaksnya masih urung untuk meledak keluar dari dirinya.

Dan penyebab dari itu semua bukan karena Chanyeol yang mengalami impotensi. Yang menjadi penyebab hilangnya gairah tinggi bercintanya dengan wanita mainannya saat ini adalag pada apa yang ia pikirkan, apa yang ia inginkan, dan apa yang menjadi khayalannya saat ini tertuju pada satu wanita yang mana masih teringat dengan jelas dalam ingatannya dan hatinya teramat sungguh untuk bisa bertemu wanita itu dan bahkan Chanyeol memikirkan langsung bagaimana bercinta dengan sang wanita yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu.

* * *

 **.**

 **A Man and A Woman**

 **Chapter #02**

 **Chanyeol – Baekhyun**

 **.**

* * *

Cuaca panas tengah menyelimuti kota Seoul pada hari itu, beberapa penduduk kota tersebut nampak begitu ramai mendatangi beberapa café atau tempat – tempat restoran kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan untuk menjajakkan makanan dan minuman dingin demi menghilangkan dahaga mereka akibat hawa panas yang cukup ekstrem disana. Salah satunya adalah toko kecil yang mana memiliki nama _Redberry._

Redberry adalah toko dengan berukuran sedang yang mana menjualkan aneka kue –kue manis dengan topping utama Strawberry, aneka pilihan minuman sehat _Smoothies,_ Teh herbal dan beberapa jenis kopi. Tak hanya makanan dan minuman yang tersedia disana, dibagian belakang dari toko tersebut tersedia beragam bunga – bunga segar yang siap dirangkai bagi para pelanggan yang menginginkan bunga – bunga segar atau mungkin karangan bunga dalam bentuk beragam dalam memperingati acara tertentu.

Baekhyun adalah pemilik toko tersebut. Kecintaannya akan kue, Strawberry dan bunga menjadikan ia mencoba peruntungan dalam menjualkan kue – kue buatannya sendiri dan merangkaikan bunga – bunga untuk para pelanggan yang menginginkannya. Bisnis ia mulai sejak ia menikah dengan Changmin, dikarenakan sang mantan suami yang tidak mengijinkan ia untuk bekerja seperti wanita karir pada perusahaan – perusahaan lainnya, Changmin memberikan modal untuk Baekhyun gunakkan membangun toko tersebut.

Awalnya hanya toko bunga yang Baekhyun rintis diawalnya, namun perlahan demi perlahan ia mencoba menjual sedikit hasil kue dari buatan tangannya yang mana selalu berhiaskan buah strawberry diatasnya—dan hasilnya banyak anak – anak kecil dan kalangan remaja atau pun usia dewasa lainnya yang menyukai kue buatannya sehingga akhirnya ia menambahkan tempat pada toko bunganya menjadi sebuah kafe kecil yang mana bukan hanya bunga dan kue buatan tangannya namun juga kopi dan teh herbal yang ia dapat dari kedua temannya, Minseok dan Yixing. Kedua orang itu bertugas meracik menu untuk jenis teh dan kopi mengingat keduanya adalah termasuk ahli dalam dua minuman tersebut.

Dan sampai saat ini, toko kecil itu semakin banyak dikunjungi oleh banyak orang sepanjang harinya, tentunya yang berdampak dengan semakin pesatnya penjualan dan pendapatan yang didapat. Baekhyun, Minseok dan Yixing tidak lagi harus selalu berada di toko dan mengawasi setiap penjualannya, mereka sudah memiliki Manajer yang mana adalah sepupu dari Minseok, Irene. Kecuali bila ada beberapa pelanggan yang ingin melakukan pemesanan kue atau karangan Bunga dalam jumlah besar, Irene akan memanggil Baekhyun sec ara langsung untuk menemui sang pelanggan.

Seperti saat ini..

"Boss.. dia adalah GM dari Park Inc. Dan kalau dirimu menyetujui pemesanan yang akan ia lakukan.. ini akan menjadi batu loncatan besar untuk Redberry," Irene berbisik pelan tak jauh dari meja duduk yang mana tengah diduduki oleh salah satu pelanggan yang akan memesan kue dan juga karangan bunga dari Redberry.

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa datang hari ini.."_

"Aisshh.. memangnya kenapa?" Irene merenggut kesal.

" _Naeun sedang tidak enak badan dan aku akan membawanya ke dokter.."_

Irene menghela nafas, bila ini menyangkut Naeun.. ia tidak bisa lagi membujuk sang Boss untuk menemui pelanggan. "Baiklah.. aku akan memberi tahukan kepada _Klien_ kita mengenai ini.. semoga saja ia mau datang lagi besok atau entah kapan.."

" _Jangan dipaksakan.. kalau ia tidak mau tidak apa – apa.."_ Berbeda dengan Irene yang sangat menggebu – gebu ingin mendapatkan pesanan dari Park Inc, Baekhyun sang empunya toko lebih santai bila ia tidak mendapatkan sang klien pada hari ini. _"Sampaikan saja permohonan maaf dariku ya, aku tutup."_

Irene ikut mengiyakan dan kemudian menghela nafas sebelum badannya berbalik untuk menemui kliennya.

"Nona Park.. mohon maaf sebelumnya.. Nyonya Byun tidak bisa menemui Anda dikarenakan puteri kecilnya sedang tidak enak badan dan mereka akan berangkat ke rumah sakit hari ini."

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Nona Park disana nampak sedikit kecewa namun turut sedih mendengar alasan kenapa sang pemilik toko berhalangan menemuinya saat ino. "Oh.. apakah sakitnya serius?" dan kini Irene yang mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari apa yang diucapkan mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu penuh. "Semoga puteri Nyonya Byun lekas sembuh.." _bahkan ada doa yang dirapalkan oleh sang klien._

Irene membalas dengan senyum canggung, "Semoga bukan penyakit serius Nona, terima kasih atas doa dan perhatiannya. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf atas ini." badan Irene sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak apa… kami bisa bertemu di lain waktu.." mendengar ucapan itu Irene segera memberikan senyuman manis terhadapnya.

"Tentu Nona.. aku akan memberi tahu Nyonya Byun mengenai maksud kedatangan Anda dan mungkin akan meminta ia menghubungi Anda secepatnya." suara ramahnya terdengar penuh harapan.

Nona Park dihadapannya pun ikut tersenyum, ia memberikan kartu nama dimana tertera alamat gedung, e-mail dan juga beberapa nomor yang bisa dihubungi. "Aku sangat berharap Nyonya Byun bisa segera menghubungiku.."

Irene mengangguk. "Aku pastikan Nona Byun medapatkan kartu nama dan segera mungkin menghubungi anda Nona.. Park Yoora." Irene menyebut nama yang tertera pada kartu nama yang tengah ia pegang.

"Yoora, panggil saja aku Yoora." lawan bicaranya mengkoreksi.

Irene memberikan senyuman serta mengangguk paham, Ia juga tak lupa memberikan kartu nama dirinya serta kartu nama Baekhyun yang selalu tersimpan olehnya. "Ini kartu namaku dan juga Nyonya Byun, bila Anda membutuhkan kabar dari kami.. Anda bisa menghubungiku langsung atau pun menghubungi Nyonya Byun."

Yoora menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, "Mungkin aku akan menghubunginya pada hari Senin esok, aku tidak mungkin mengganggu acara keluarganya pada _weekend_ seperti ini."

Irene lagi – lagi tersenyum mendapati rasa kepedulian yang dimiliki calon kliennya ini.

"Boleh aku membeli beberapa macam kue yang ada saat ini? Ibuku sangat menyukainya dan mungkin Ia akan memaklumi mengapa aku belum mendapatkan _deal_ dari Redberry untuk mengurusi kue pesanan kami." Yoora melirik sedikit melihat pada lemari kaca yang dipenuhi beragam macam kue yang nampak begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi.

"Tentu saja.." Irene mempersilakan Yoora untuk memilih kue apa yang akan ia beli dan menghantarkan langsung pada kasir ketika wanita muda itu selesai menunjuk sepuluh jenis kue yang akan ia beli, Irene bahkan dengan ramahnya menghantarkan hingga Yoora melangkah keluar dan melesak masuk kedalam mobil yang ia kendarai.

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

* * *

Suasana salah satu bangunan Mansion termegah nan besar dengan bangunan begitu arsitektur yang berada di daerah Nonhyeon District nampak masih terlihat begitu sepi terkecuali para pelayan pengurus rumah tersebut yang sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam aktifitas pada sore hari ini. Bnagunan yang memiliki empat lantai itu nampak begitu megah nampak dari luarnya, namun bagi siapapun yang menempati Mansion itu jelas tahu bahwa keadaan didalamnya nampak begitu sunyi dan sepi. Hanya dua orang dari Keluarga yang memiliki Mansion ini yang selalu ada setiap harinya, dan selebihnya adalah para pengurus rumah tangga jumlahnya 10 kali lipat dibandingkan sang empunya, Keluarga Park.

Mansion itu adalah salah satu dari asset yang dimiliki Keluarga Park yang mana terkenal sebagai satu – satunya Pemiliki dari Group Park Inc. Group Perusahaan yang menaungi berbagai macam perusahaan lainnya dalam bidang entertainment, fashion, otomotif, mal atau pun real estate lainnya. Sayangnya hanya dua orang dari empat anggota Park yang menempati Mansion tersebut. Nyonya Besar Park, Sandara dan juga sang puteri pertama mereka, Yoora. Sang Ayah, Yunho.. memilih tinggal di sebuah Apartemen seorang diri yang mana membebaskan dirinya untuk menikmati kesenangannya melepas penat dengan bermain bersama para wnaita – wanita jalangnya. Begitu juga sang Putera kedua, Chanyeol, pewaris tunggal dalam Park Inc yang mana sudah terlihat mewariskan semuanya yang ada pada sang Ayah, bukan hanya kepintaran dan kepiawainnya dalam bidang memimpin sebuah perusahan, bakat membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut dihadapannya melekat kental dalam darah sang pewaris.

Dan mengenai permasalahan yang ada didalam Keluarga Park tidaklah tercium oleh awak media maupun kolega- kolega bisnis mereka, semuanya beranggapan Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga yang sempurna, kecuali mungkin kisah percintaan Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi bahan gossip media – media dan selalu mendapati pria itu bersama wanita yang berbeda – beda disetiap waktunya.

Yoora memarkirkan mobilnya dengan begitu saja dihalaman karangan Mansion- _nya,_ wajahnya nampak begitu penuh tanya ketika mendapati ada sebuah motor besar yang terparkir disana. Ia jelas tahu siapa pemilik kendaraan itu namun yang jadi pertanyaan dari dalam hatinya adalah ada gerangan apa hingga sang pemilik motor tersebut berada di Mansion keluarganya di hari Sabtu sore ini?

"Apa Chanyeol ada disini?" Mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan sesaat ia bertemu dengan dua pelayan yang menyambutnya didepan pintu.

Salah satu mengangguk, menerima bungkusan belanja yang Yoora bawa, "Tuan Muda ada dikamarnya Nona.." jawabannya terdengar dengan lembut membalas apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Nona Muda.

"Oh?" Jelas masih ada rasa tidak percaya dari Yoora disana. "Tumben sekali.."

"Nyonya Park sudah menyambut Tuan Muda sebelumnya.."

Yoora masih menyimak meskipun langkahnya perlahan – lahan mulai memasuki ruangan dalam Mansionnya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda hanya diam dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.."

"Kapan dia datang?"

"Pagi – pagi sekali Nona.."

"Dia datang sendiri?" lagi Yoora masih memburu kejelasan.

Dan sang Pelayan mengangguk, "Dia datang sendiri."

"Oh.. baiklah." Meskipun belum puas mendapatkan jawaban mengenai ada angin dan badai apa yang bisa membuat sang adik berada di Mansion keluarga pada hari seperti Sabtu ini. "Tolong siapkan kue – kue itu sebagai makanan penutup nanti malam." Yoora memberikan perintah mengingat kue – kue yang baru saja ia beli dari Toko Redberry sebelumnya.

"Oh—dimana Ibu?" Yoora kembali lagi bertanya sesaat langkah kakinya menapaki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua.

"Nyonya berada di taman.."

Yoora mengangguk lagi dan kemudian melenggang naik keatas, tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah melihat langsung dengan kedua matanya kenyataan bahwa sang adik kesayangannya kini tengah berada didala kamarnya. Kamar Chanyeol berada dilantai tiga yang mana berdekatan dengan kamar miliknya.

Yoora menyempatkan diri untuk mengetuk pintu setelah dirinya tepat berada dihadapan pintu kamar Chanyeol yang tertutup rapat.

"Yeol.. ini aku.." ketukannya berlanjut. "Boleh aku masuk?" lagi ia menanyakkan dan tak lama ia mendengar suara mesin pengunci pintu yang terpasang di pintu kamar adiknya itu menandakkan ijin yang diberikan oleh sang empunya kamar berhasil ia dapatkan.

Pandangan yang ia dapati setelah berhasil masuk pada kamar itu adalah pemandangan Chanyeol yang mana tengah terbaring begitu malasnya dengan sebuah gitar klasik tersamping didepan dadanya.

"Hua.. kau benar – benar pulang. Ini sebuah keajaiban." Terdengar sebagai pujian tapi sejujurnya Yoora bermaksud menyindir sang adik yang mana tidak pernah berada di rumah saat _weekend_ sejak adiknya itu beranjak dewasa karena acara bermain dengan wanitanya lebih penting dibandingkan menikmati waktu bersama keluarganya.

Chanyeol pun tidak membalas apa yang dilontarkan sang kakak padanya, hanya sebuah seringai yang ia berikan pada Yoora disana, tangan – tangannya masih terus bermain pelan memetik sinar pada gitar diatas badannya.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu pulang di hari Sabtu pagi? Tidakkah Sehun memberikan mainan untuk kau nikmati?" Ya, Yoora selalu tahu setiap kegiatan sang Adik karena memang Chanyeol selalu memberi tahukan hal itu padanya, Yoora terlalu dekat dengan sang adik dan siapapun yang menjadi teman Chanyeol, seperti Sehun, Jongdae atau pun Junmyeon juga selalu terbuka mengenai apa yang tengah mereka lakukan bersama sang adik kesayangannya.

"Jadi.. ada apa dengan adikku?" Yoora membawa badannya untuk duduk disamping kanan Chanyeol, menyandarkan badannya pada _headboard_ ranjang besar itu untuk bisa memperhatikan dengan baik – baik wajah sang adik yang nampak tidak bersemangat.

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri dan belum nampak keinginannya untuk memberikan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang ditanyakkan oleh sang kakak.

Ada jeda keterdiaman diantara mereka namun suara petikan senar yang dimainkan oleh tangan – tangan Chanyeol mengiringi diantara mereka.

"Pagi ini aku berlatih Yoga.. sarapan bersama Jessica untuk membahas peluncuran produk _Blanc & Eclare_ pada tiga minggu kedepan. Ibu sangat antusias mengenai itu.. ia bahkan mau membantuku menjadi _EO_ dan memutuskan makanan kecil dan juga dekorasi pada acaranya nanti." Yoora memulai penjelasan mengenai kegiatan Sabtu pagi yang ia lakukan seorang diri. "Ibu ingin memberikan kue – kue Redberry— _kesukaannya_ untuk acara itu, ia juga ingin bunga – bunga dari Redberry yang menghiasi dekorasi pergelaran nantinya."

"Hm.. Ibu menyukai hal – hal itu." Akhirnya ada kata yang terucap dari mulut sang adik.

Yoora tersenyum kecil mendapati sang adik mendengarkan ceritanya, "Iya.. lagipula kue dan karangan bunga mereka begitu enak dan juga nampak indah.. Redberry pasti tidak akan mengecawakan.. hanya saja aku belum mendapatkan keputusan _deal_ dari pemilik toko tersebut."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah sang kakak menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Tadi aku menyempatkan diri kesana, namun sang pemilik tidak bisa menemuiku karena puterinya tengah sakit. Sayang sekali bukan."

Chanyeol kembali diam.

"Tapi sang Manajer memberikan aku kartu namanya.. jadi besok Senin aku akan membuat janji dengannya."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik.." Chanyeol memberikan respon.

"Betul sekali." Yoora ikut menyahut masih memperhatikan sang adik yang belum mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Rasa penasaran terlalu meliputi dirinya saat ini mengingat Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Jadi.."

Lagi Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu.. ada masalah apa?" Yoora memperjelas sedikit dengan menekankan suaranya.

Chanyeol menghelas nafas sesaat. Meletakkan gitarnya dibawah lantai dan kini kedua tangannya bertumpu dibelakang kepalas sebagai bantal. "A-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku." Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menceritakan sedikit.."

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaiman bisa.. kenapa.. dan apa yang membuatku memikirkan diri _nya.._ "

Ada yang menukik alisnya dengan cepat mendengar kosa kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan menjelaskan ada seseorang yang dilibatkan disana.

"A-aku baru mendengar suaranya." Chanyeol menjabarkan dengan sebuah senyuman terpatri pada wajahnya secara mengejutkan.

"Aku baru mendengar suara tawanya, marah dan kesal hanya dalam beberapa saat.. A-aku baru melihat wajahnya dalam waktu beberapa saat, bersitatap dengan matanya yang indah hanya dalam hitungan menit… tapi ia bisa membuatku mengalami impotensi seketika."

Seharusnya Yoora tidak terbawa terbahak – bahak setelah mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan namun sayangnya kata yang diucapkan diakhir sudah berhasil masuk dalam bayangan kepala Yoora. Pikirannya meliar membayangkan sang adik yang benar – benar mengalami impotensi dan tentunya itu amat sangat menghibur.

"Ck. Dasar mesum." Chanyeol mencibir.

"Hahahahahaa!" Yoora masih belum puas melampiaskan tawanya.

Sementara Chanyeol mulai melirik kearah sang kakak yang begitu nampak bahagia dalam memikirkan khayalan kotornya. "Ya.. lanjutkan saja tertawamu sampai puas."

Air mata yang diakibatkan dari gelak tawa suara Yoora bahkan mulai nampak terlihat di pinggir mata Yoora. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengalami hal itu—aduh pipiku terasa kram." Yoora menepuk – nepuk pipi wajahnya yang tengah memerah dan menegang kaku karena terlalu lama ia tertawa.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau saja yang mendengar tidak bisa mencerna semuanya dengan jelas bagaimana denganku yang mengalaminya. Aku benar – benar berpikir saat itu mengalami impotensi." Chanyeol mengulang lagi kata – kata yang belum bisa hilang dari pikiran Yoora.

"Kejantananku bersarang pada lubang vagina wanita namun _ia_ tidak bisa menikmatinya seperti biasanya." Chanyeol menunjuk secara tidak langsung pada bagian intim bawahnya yang disebutkan dengan jelas. "Tidak ada reaksi apapun." kedua tangannya kini mengusak rambut kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya, nampak frustasi.

Yoora tak lagi tertawa lepas, kini ia ikut prihatin membayangkan bagaimana bila sang adik benar – benar mengalami impotensi. " _Dia_ sama sekali tidak berekasi?" takut – takut ia bertanya pada sang adik.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Wanita itu mendapatkan klimaks dengan puas.. tentu saja! Tapi tidak denganku. Otakku dipenuhi dengan wajah wanita lain.. suaranya.. tawanya.. gerak matanya.. gerak bibirnya.. aku bahkan cukup gila ingin mendesahkan namanya ketika si wanita berpayudara besar itu mengulum kejantananku."

"Siapa yang ber-payudara besar?"

"Wanita yang aku setubuhi.. bukan yang berada di pikiranku." Chanyeol menjelaskan perbedaan kedua wanita yang mana ia tengah ceritakan di waktu bersamaan. "Yang berada di pikiranku bernama Baekhyun.. menurutmu ada berapa banyak wanita di Seoul yang memiliki nama Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan lain terhadap Yoora.

Yoora mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah.. kau harus meminta tolong pada Ibu yang pandai mencari keberadaan orang – orang yang diingin—tunggu! untuk itulah kau pulang!" Yoora memberikan pukulan pada kepala Chanyeol dengan cukup keras. "Dasar anak kurang ajar! Ingat pulang bila kau butuh bantuan!" dua kali pukulan dilayangkan pada kepala Chanyeol.

"YAA!"

"Wae?! Wae?!"

"Aku pulang karena aku tidak bisa bermain seperti biasanya!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Oh.."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bermain dalam keadaan seperti ini." ia menunjuk lagi pada bagian bawahnya lagi. "Ia hanya mau bila aku membayangkan dengan wanita bernama Baekhyun itu mengulumnya."

Suaranya bernada menjijikan dibuat oleh Yoora. "Tidak baik ber-onani seorang diri." ada tawa yang tertahan pada mulut Yoora.

"Diam kau." Chanyeol menarik bantal yang tengah Yoora peluk dan itu membuat kepala sang kakak akhirnya beradu dengan kerasnya pinggiran _headboard._

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

* * *

" _Bagaimana keadaan Naeun?"_ suara pria yang berada jauh diseberang sambungan telepon terdengar begitu khwatir menanyakkan bagaimana keadaan sang puteri yang tengah sakit saat ini.

"Sudah lebih baik. Hanya flu biasa.. demamnya sudah mereda ketika dokter memberikan obat." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Ya, meskipun mereka sudah bercerai tapi keduanyamasih berusaha terus berkomunikasi mengenai perkembangan tumbuh satu – satunya puteri yang mereka miliki. Sebenci apapun Baekhyun karena masalah perceraian yang harus ia hadapi pada kenyataannya, ia tidak bisa membenci dan menolak Changmin bila mantan suaminya itu menginginkan informasi mengenai Naeun. Lagipula, mantan suaminya itu masih bertanggung jawab memberikan nafkah yang lebih dari cukup untuk Naeun selama ini.

" _Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu—_

"Tidak apa. Aku masih bisa merawat Naeun." Baekhyun menekankan suaranya bermaksud menunjukkan bahwa ia memang sanggup hidup merawat Naeun dan juga merawat dirinya sendiri. "Lagipula masih ada beberapa teman yang bisa membantuku untuk mengurusi toko dan lainnya, ini bukan masalah."

" _Aku tahu, kau selalu menjadi wanita tangguh yang pernah aku kenal."_ Suaminya memuji tapi Baekhyun tidak bereaksi atau pun merasa terharu sedikit pun. Masa – masa penuh romansa dengan segala pujian dirasa sudah lewat dan tidak pernah ia rasakan kembali tepat ketika pengadilan memutuskan pernikahan mereka usai.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun menjawab datar. "Sudah ya, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." Ia beralasan untuk menghindari berlama – lama melakukan basa basi dan obrolan kikuk diantara mereka berdua. Sementara pada kenyataanya, Baekhyun tidak harus menyiapkan makan malam mengingat dirinya tengah berada di lorong rumah sakit dimana Naeun harus dirawat karena sakit yang diderita anak itu.

Kyungsoo pun bisa mengetahui kebohongan yang Baekhyun katakan pada mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak berniat mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, menghela nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk duduk pada tempat duduk yang berada tepat didepan ruangan rawat Naeun.

"Percuma saja aku mengatakan padanya mengenai keadaan Naeun saat ini, pekerjaan dia di Jepang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia tinggalkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengalaminya Kyung. Ingat ketika aku mengalamai tabrak lari beberapa tahun lalu? Ia baru mengunjungiku 4 hari setelahnya dimana aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun, ingatannya kembali pada saat menyedihkan itu dimana Naeun masih berusia 3 tahun dan terus menangis mendapati Sang Ibu tengah terkapar di rumah sakit dan tak berdaya, dan Changmin berada jauh di luar negeri—pria yang saat itu masih menyandang status suaminya itu bahkan tidak mengusahakan cara apapun untuk kembali pulang dan berada disamping Baekhyun menghadapi segala sakit yang diderita dan juga menjaga Naeun.

Terkadang Baekhyun mempertanyakkan kembali bagaimana bisa ia menerima lamaran Changmin kala itu, kenapa kehidupan pernikahan mereka tidak seindah keadaan ketika keduanya masih menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih? Kenapa Tuhan memperjelas buruk keadannya ketika ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini.

"Ia sungguh sempurna dulu.."

"Hush.. sudahlah.. kita tahu sesempurna apa dulu dia untukmu, tapi seperti yang selalu kau katakan B.. ia memang bukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, iya kan?" Kyungsoo memberikan kekuatan dengan mengulang apa yang selalu Baekhyun katakan ketika teman – temannya mempertanyakkan mengenai keputusan perceraian, dan saat ini kalimat itu seakan – akan menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena masih tetap merasa rapuh.

"Kau tahu Kyung.. aku sungguh berterima kasih karena Kau, Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Zitao, Minseok dan Yixing Eonnie tetap berada didekatku sampai saat ini." Baekhyun menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan wanita yang memiliki mata bulat itu memeluk bahu serata lengan Baekhyun sebagai balasannya.

"Itulah gunanya sahabat B."

Baekhyun menyetujui. Ia bersyukur karena meskipun kini ia hidup sendiri jauh dari Keluarganya, Ia masih dikelilingi oleh keluarga kecil lainnya yang mana semuanya itu adalah orang – orang yang selalu siap sedia memberikan uluran tangan kapan pun dan dimana pun Baekhyun membutuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang dikatakan Dokter Kim Junmyeon pagi ini jelas melegakan keadaan hati Baekhyun, bagaimana tidak? Mendengar bahwa puteri kecilnya sudah tidak mengalami demam tinggi seperti hari kemarin dan melihat bagaimana rona merah muda kini sudah menghiasi wajah puteri kecilnya jelas membuat sedikit rasa lega meruntuhkan dinding kecewasannya.

"Tidak ada diagnosa akan penyakit _Typhus_ atau _Mono,_ demam itu hanya karena flu yang meradang didalam dirinya dan mengingat perubahan cuaca baru – baru ini termasuk faktor yang menyebabkan penyakitnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, "Ah.. syukurlah Dok.." Ia menunduk mengusap pipi wajahnya yang sedari tadi basah karena aliran air mata khawatir membayangkan penyakit serius yang bisa saja dijangkit puterinya.

Dokter Kim tersenyum untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, "Puteri Anda termasuk kuat dalam system imunnya, terbukti beberapa obat yang kami berikan dengan cepat bereaksi membantu menyembuhkannya."

"Iya Dok.. terima kasih." Baekhyun lagi mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Aku akan memberikan beberapa obat tambahan untuk tiga hari kedepan, dan mungkin Naeun boleh dibawa pulang besok siang." Tangan Dokter Kim dengan cepat menuliskan nama – nama obat yang akan diberikan oleh Naeun dan lekas memberikannya pada Baekhyun dihadapannya. "Hari ini tidak akan ada lagi pemeriksaan oleh Dokter, mungkin besok aku atau pun Dokter yang bertugas lainnya akan memeriksa keadaan Naeun sebelum ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit."

"Baik Dok." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan pamit undur diri dari hadapan Dokter Kim. Langkahnya dengan cepat tertuju untuk kembali pada kamar dimana puterinya berada.

"Mommy!" sebelum Baekhyun melangkah masuk suara Naeun bahkan sudah menyapa lebih dulu tepat ketika tangannya membuka pintu kamar. Ada tangan yang melambai kearah Baekhyun dengan gerak lambat mengingat tangan kecil itu masih terpasang rangkaian jarum dan juga selang infus. "Mommy, Auntie Luhan membawakan _Smoothies."_ Baekhyun bisa melihat tangan kiri anak itu tengah memegang satu gelas besar _Smoothies_ yang mana berasal dari Toko-nya.

"Hm, habiskan ya.. buah bagus untuk membantu Naeun cepat sembuhh." Baekhyun mengusap kepala puterinya dan memberikan kecupan disana.

"Um! Naeun tidak mau tidur di rumah sakit."

Baekhyun lagi – lagi tersenyum melihat bagaimana puterinya merengut sebal mengingat mereka tidak bisa tidur dalam ranjang yang sama seperti dirumahnya.

"Maka dari itu.. Naeun tidak boleh sakit lagi. Jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan minum es terlalu banyak.. dan jangan lupa minum vitaminmu. Mommy selalu mengingatkan bukan?" Ada nada perintah yang tidak bisa dibantahkan terdengar pada celotehan Baekhyun yang mana membuat sang puteri kecil merasa sedikit kecewa.

" _I am sorry Mom.."_

Baekhyun memberikan senyuman hangat dan merengkuh badan puterinya, " _It's okay baby.._ Mulai sekarang selalu ingat apa yang Mommy katakan, _yes?"_

" _Yesss!"_ Naeun mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang.. dimana Auntie Luhan?" Baekhyun baru menyadari Luhan tidak berada diruangan kamar anaknya, hanya ada dua tas yang mana Baekhyun yakini itu adalah milik Luhan dan juga Yixing.

"Auntie mencari Mommy.. mau melihat Dokter.." polos suara Naeun yang menjawab mendapat tatapan datar membayangkan kedua temannya jelas tengah termakan ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan dokter yang memeriksa Naeun adalah sepupunya yang belum masih berstatus _single._

 _Dasar wanita kesepian._ Umpatannya hanya bisa ia katakan dalam hati dengan matanya yang memutar cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. kau benar – benar mengalami impotensi?" Junmyeon mengatakan secara lantang sembari tangannya menutup ruangan kerja dimana ia berada, dan ada yang membalas dengan umpatan secara kasar dibelakangnya.

"Jangan katakan Yoora sudah menceritakannya padamu!"

Junmyeon mengangguk, melangkah untuk menuju tempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol saat ini. "Itu alasan kedua kenapa aku memintamu untuk menjemputku di Rumah Sakit."

"Geez."

"Hey, kau belum menjawab!" Junmyeon menagih sebuah jawaban yang belum Chanyeol berikan mengenai pertanyaannya.

Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gerakkan tangan mengabaikan, "Kau masih saja percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakakku itu."

" _Well.._ dia kakakmu."

"Dia suka berlebihan."

" _Still.._ dia kakakmu." Junmyeon memperjelas lagi.

Dan Chanyeol semakin duduk dalam lesu dengan wajahnya merenggut kesal layaknya anak kecil. "Dia terlalu berlebihan! Aku hanya kehilangan selera untuk menyetubuhi wanita – wanita untuk sementara waktu ini.."

"Oh." Wajah Junmyeon nampak serius, kedua tangannya terlipat diatas meja dan memperhatikan dengan serius bagaimana raut wajah Chanyeol dihadapannya. "Itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai gejala awal dari Impotensi, Yeol."

"Yaaa!" Ada yang mengamuk dengan lantang secara langsung sementara Junmyeon tertawa setelahnya. "Kau sama saja seperti Yoora." Chanyeol mengumpat kesal.

"Wow.. bukan hanya aku dan Yoora tepatnya.. Sehun dan Jongdae sudah mengetahu hal ini juga." Junmyeon menunjukkan ponselnya yang mana menampilka layar aplikasi pesan yang berisikan obrolan diantara dirinya dengan Sehun dan Jongdae dan tentunya membicarakan mengenai masalah _'impotensi'_ yang diderita Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kalian sungguh teramat sangat menyebalkan." Chanyeol tidak lagi mau berkomentar panjang menghadapi hal itu. "Cepatlah kau bergegas, bukannya hari Minggu kau tidak memiliki jadwal praktik?" Chanyeol melihat kearah jam dan mengingatkan lagi pada janji makan siang yang mana ia buat dengan ketiga teman – temannya hari ini. "Perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun memakan waktu cukup lama."

Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya mendapati untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol memperdulikan waktu jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat.

"Sehun akan bertemu kita di rumah sakit.. pacarnya tengah berada disini." Informasi yang tidak telalu penting Jumnyeon berikan dan ia sudah terlalu paham bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu. "Jongdae juga sudah dalam perjalanan dekat menuju kemari.."

Dan kali ini Chanyeol tertarik, "Kenapa kita jadi berkumpul di tempat kerjamu?" badan besar itu membawa kursi yang ia duduki berputar dengan pelan sambil memperhatikan Junmyeon yang tengah melepaskan jas putih dokternya dengan setelan jas lainnya.

"Sepupu kami berdua ada disini, ia dan istrinya tengah menunggu dan membantu salah satu temannya yang mana puterinya tengah sakit—

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Takdir macam apa yang membuat pertemuan keluarga Kim dilaksanakan di Rumah Sakit."

Junmyeon ikut tertawa kecil. "Hm.. mungkin karena keluarga Kim yang memiliki Rumah Sakit ini." ada nada sombong membanggakan marga yang ia miliki dari suaranya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membantah hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan Kakek Kim untuk hal ini."

Junmyeon mengangguk bangga kali ini ia bisa memenangkan adu pendapat dengan Chanyeol.

Meskipun Junmyeon sudah berganti pakaian dan memberikan laporan mengenai pemeriksaan pasien pada hari ini, ia dan Chanyeol masih bertahan menunggu kedua temannya yang lain yang mana belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jongdae mengabarkan sudah bertemu dengan Jongin dan pria itu berniat membawa sepupunya untuk bertemu Junmyeon bersamanya. Sementara Sehun saat ini tengah menunggu sang kekasih berpamitan dengan temannya setelah itu mereka akan menuju ruangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menjadi orang paling sabar diantara keduanya. Ia menunggu dengan diselingin sebuah buku bacaan dengan begitu damai dan tenang sementara pria satu lagi yang menunggu bersama dengannya tidak memiliki kesabaran tinggi seperti dirinya. Chanyeol berulang kali mengeluh dan bahkan bergerak tak sabaran pada kursi putar yang ia duduki. Sudah berulang kali kursi itu berpindah tempat dari sisi kiri dan kanan dengan begitu bebasnya mengikuti arahan si pemiliki pantat yang menduduki kursi itu.

"Jam berapa kita akan berangkat?" pertanyaan yang masih sama kembali Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Aiiissshhh lama sekali sih!" kini ia berdecak kesal dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya membawa dirinya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja Junmyeon demi mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih baik selain rak – rak yang mana dipenuhi buku – buku tebal kedokteran dan juga pemandangan sahabat baiknya yang lebih memilih membaca buku tebal layaknya kitab suci dibandingkan berbicara dengannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk puas dengan keputusannya untuk berdiri bersandar pada dinding depan ruangan Junmyeon, memandangi para perawat maupun dokter – dokter wanita yang sibuk berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Ada perasaan damai dan bahagia dalam benaknya mendapati ia bisa melihat kaki – kaki jenjang yang hanya dibalut rok mini melenggang dengan begitu indahnya.

 _See.._ aku masih pria normal yang dengan mudahnya terangsang hanya karena melihat kaki dan sebagian bentuk dari payudara dan bokong wanita. Chanyeol meyakinkan dalam hatinya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju kearah mereka yang berlalu lalang melewatinya.

"Yo!" suara lain mengalihkan fokusnya.

Pria berukuran badan lebih pendek darinya menghampiri tempat Chanyeol berdiri saat ini, pria itu berjalan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, memberikan senyuman lebar yang mana membuat matanya semakin tertarik membentuk garis lurus.

"Apa kabarmu Park Chanyeol~" sapaan yang menggelikan itu Chanyeol anggap sebagai cara temannya mengejek dirinya mengingat pria yang bernama Kim Jongdae ini sudah mengetahui mengenai _'Impotensi'_ yang dianggap tengah ia derita saat ini.

"Diam kau." Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam, berusaha mendorong badan Jongdae yang ingin memeluknya.

"Oh—kalian diluar? Dimana Suho Hyung?" satu suara lagi tiba – tiba bergabung, Sehun.

"Dia didalam." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu ruangannya dan tak lama setelah itu Jongdae berteriak memanggil nama panggilan dari Junmyeon dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi.

"Jadi.." Sehun merangkul pundak Chanyeol dengan begitu mudah mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang hampir sejajar. "Bagaimana bisa Lucy kau abaikan begitu saja.." Lucy adalah nama wanita berpayudara besar yang menjadi _mainannya_ Jum'at malam kemarin. Wanita yang tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan pelepasan dari hasil persetubuhan.

"Diam kau." Chanyeol berdecak kesal, emosinya semakin tersulut dan ia yakin hari ini teman – temannya akan menjadi tiga orang yang paling ia benci sepanjang hari mengingat masalah impotensi- _nya_ akan dibahas sampai mereka puas. "Dimana kekasihmu?" pertanyaan yang sengaja ia lontarkan sebagai pengalihan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Dia bersama para sahabatnya."

"Ya, aku kira kau mau mendekatkan ia pada kami." Kini Junmyeon dan Jongdae sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir demikian. Aku kira kau mau mengenalkannya pada kami—oh pada Chanyeol tepatnya. Hanya dia yang belum bertemu dengan kekasihmu."

Sehun menggeleng lagi, "Luhan-ku tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol."

"Kenapa begitu?" Chanyeol yang merasa tersindir melayangkan pertanyaan sembari langkah mereka bergerak keluar dari area rumah sakit.

"Playboy, bajingan, berhati dingin. Bukan pria yang mau ia kenal." Sehun menjelaskan dengan gerakkan tangannya bergerak menyebutkan satu per satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia pikirkan mengenai pendeskripsian dari sifat Chanyeol.

Dua orang lainnya tertawa puas setuju dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Well.. kau harus menambahkan." Chanyeol memberikan seringai percaya dirinya, "Tampan dan jutawan."

Ketiganya secara bersamaan memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat percaya diri.

"Oh." Sehun memutar badannya untuk menghadap Chanyeol dan kini berjalan mundur secara perlahan, "Jangan lupakan impoten-mu." Ia menyeringai lebar dan kemudian berlari cepat menuju mobilnya untuk menghindari pukulan dari Chanyeol yang bergerak kearahnya.

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

* * *

"Kyungsoo mengatakan kau datang bersama Sehun tadi.. dia kemana?"

Baekhyun tengah menyisir rambut panjang Naeun secara perlahan dan menyaksikan ketiga temannya yang kini tengah duduk bersama menikmati kotak makan siang yang dibawakan oleh Yixing.

"Hari Minggu adalah jadwalnya untuk bermain bersama para teman – temannya." Luhan menjelaskan dengan malas.

"Bermain? Apa mereka masih dibawah umur atau apa?" Yixing tertawa mengejek.

"Umur Sehun 24 tahun." Bukan Luhan yang menyebutkan, melainkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius?" Yixing nampak tidak percaya. "Dia lebih muda lima tahun darimu?" tangan wanita itu bahkan menunjukkan angka yang ia sebutkan dengan jelas.

"Umur bukanlah batas dalam percintaan." Luhan menjawab dengan santai dengan tambahan smirk menggoda dimatanya. "Kegagahannya bahkan bisa membuatku terkapar diatas ranjang—

"Okey.. sensor please.." Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan cepat, tangannya bahkan lebih dulu menutup kedua daun telinga puterinya agar tidak mendengarkan kata – kata tidak pantas yang bisa saja diucapkan begitu saja dari ketiga tantenya.

"Ups." Luhan menutup mulutnya. "Mian."

"Wow." Yixing masih membayangkan dan rasa tidak percaya jelas meliputi dirinya. "Dimana kalian bertemu.. aku rasa aku ketinggal gossip mengenai dirimu belakangan ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan kau putus dengan pacarmu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku bertemu dia di Bar, ingat ketika aku mengajak kalian semua untuk berkumpul di Galaxy Bar?" ketiganya mengangguk. "Bar itu adalah miliknya, ia sungguh manis dan tampan.." Luhan membayangkan kembali saat dimana dirinya bertemu sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya.

"Itu adalah lima hari lalu?" Yixing mempertanyakkan, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau baru bertemu dia lima hari lalu?" kini pertanyaan dilontarkan kearah Luhan.

"Iya." Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah dan ragu ikut membenarkan. "Sudahlah Eonnie.. cinta tidak mengenal waktu.." permainan kata kembali dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Kau benar –benar.." Yixing menggeleng tak percaya dan Luhan hanya membalasnya memberikan senyuman dengan deretan giginya.

"Percayalah.. dia benar – benar sangat cocok untukku."

"Oh, benarkah?" kini Baekhyun yang nampak takjub mendengar salah satu temannya yang mana ia kenal suka berganti pasangan dalam hitungan hari kini mampu menjelaskan mengenai kecocokkan antara dirinya dan sang pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sangat. Kami berdua _Flexible,_ memiliki hasrat—Naeun tutup telingamu sayang—" Naeun dengan cepat melakukannya—"Ia bisa memberikan kepuasan dalam segi apapun, permainan seksnya luar biasa diluar ekpektasi yang aku inginkan." Ketiga temannya menggeleng dan tertawa kecil, "dan Ia juga penuh kasih sayang.. tidak terlihat begitu posesif.. dan ya.. dia mengerti apa yang aku inginkan."

Ketiga sahabatnya jelas sudah mengenai dengan baik bagaimana sifat Luhan dan memahami mengenai hubungan apa yang ingin dimiliki oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau menurutmu dia adalah pria yang sempurna.." Baekhyun angkat bicara, masih menyisirkan rambut sang puteri yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Kami hanya bisa berdoa kali ini dia adalah pria yang akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hingga seterusnya.. kami hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Betul sekali." Kyungsoo menyetujui.

"Bukan hanya pria – pria selingan yang selalu cepat datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya meninggalkan dirimu patah hati setelahnya." Yixing mengingatkan kejadian – kejadian yang mana sudah berulang kali terjadi dari hubungan percintaan yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Aku juga berharap demikian." Luhan mengamini dan juga ikut mendoakan dalam hatinya.

Mereka berempat dan juga Naeun kembali dalam diam dan disibukkan dengan melanjutkan makan siang masing – masing yang masih nampak tersisa begitu banyak mengingat sedari tadi mulut mereka terlalu sibuk untuk berbicara dibandingkan menyantap makanan.

"Ngomong – ngomong..Kyungsoo-ya.." Luhan sedikit mendorong badan Kyungsoo disampingnya dengan gerakkan pelan. "Kau belum menceritakan pria sempurna yang kalian temui di Bar." Luhan menggoda kearah Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Aish—kau menceritakannya?" Baekhyun menunjuk pada Kyungsoo.

Dan wanita bermata bulat itu tercengang tidak terima."Of Course I am! Ya! Malam itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah sekian lama, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang mendatangi meja kita, memujimu, dan juga memperlihatkan ketertarikannya padamu tapi kalian tahu?" matanya bertanya kearah Luhan dan Yixing. "Teman kita ini mengabaikannya dan mengajakku pulang."

Yixing mendengarkan dan tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun sementara Luhan menyayangkan hal itu, "Baek…. Why?!"

"Why?" Baekhyun berbalik mempertanyakkan. " _He is stranger._ Dan setiap pria yang kita temui di Bar bukanlah pria baik – baik." Ucapannya dianggap benar oleh Yixing mengingat mereka berdua pernah mengalaminya secara langsung beberapa tahun silam.

"Pengalaman mengajarkan banyak hal, bukan begitu Byun?" Yixing ikut mendukung.

"Betul sekali." Baekhyun lagi – lagi meyakinkan.

" _But.. he is so freaking handsome!"_ Kyungsoo memberikan penjambaran mengenai pria yang mereka temui kemarin, bagaimana rupa dan penampilannya, bagaimana suaranya yang terdengar rendah namun tersirat nada mutlak tak terbantahkan. "Bayangkan ketika ia mengerang diatasmu dan menjadi pria dominan.." Baekhyun lagi – lagi harus menutup telinga Naeun dan puterinya itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang tengah terbuai dalam pendeskripsian sang pria asing itu.

"Hentikan Kyung.. ingat suamimu.." Baekhyun memperingati mengingatkan sahabatnya agar tidak jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

"Dia benar – benar sempurna. Seandainya aku belum menikah dengan Jongin, malam itu juga aku akan memohon pada si pria itu untuk menikahiku."

Ketiganya tertawa membayangkan hal gila yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan. "Sayangnya Jongin sudah menikahiku.. dan aku harus puas dengan itu."

"Hey—Jongin adalah pria sempurna, ingat?" Baekhyun memperingatkan lagi.

"Okey.. aku jadi semakin penasaran." Luhan masih menuntut kelanjutan ceritanya, "Tidakkah kalian berkenalan?"

"Oh! Tentu saja~!" lagi – lagi hanya Kyungsoo yang bersemangat memberikan kelanjutan ceritanya. "Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana suaranya menyebutkan namanya.."

"Chanyeol.. Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menirukan suara pria itu dengan nada rendah pada vokalnya sementara Baekhyun ikut mengikutinya namun tanpa suara yang terdengar, hanya gerak mulutnya yang bergerak melafalkan nama pria itu.

Sementara satu orang yang sudah menanti siapa nama pria yang berkenalan dengan sahabatnya seketika tersedak dan bahkan hampir menyemburkan minuman _Smoothies_ yang mana masih berada didalam mulutnya.

 **/tebece/.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Bagaimana latihan hari ini?" Chanyeol menanyakkan pada salah satu guru vokal yang bekerja di Sekolah Musiknya, Taeyeon._

" _Wuah.. ada gerangan apa seorang pemilik sekolah hadir di kelas hari minggu ini?" Taeyoen adalah teman dekat Chanyeol dan itu membuat dirinya tidak segan – segan menyindir atau pun bicara dengan tidak sopan terhadap sang pemilik sekolah tempat ia bekerja._

 _Chanyeol pun sudah hapal betul dengan sikap temannya itu dan ia tidak berminat untuk mengomentarinya._

" _Aku dengar ada beberapa tambahan murid baru dikelasmu..hanya ingin memastikan pegawai terbaikku tidak mengalami kesusahan dalam bekerja."_

 _Taeyeon tidak menyalahkan wujud Chanyeol yang tampan ataupun sikapnya yang terlihat dingin atau pun wibawa, ia hanya menyalahkan dirinya yang terkadang terlalu mudah dibuai oleh ucapan Chanyeol meskipun sebenarnya pria itu tidak memiliki niatan apapun atau bahkan mengikutsertakan persoalan perasaan disetiap pembicaraan mereka._

" _Berhenti Tuan Park.. jangan terlalu perhatian begitu pada pegawaimu ini.. bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta dan tidak mau berhenti dari pekerjaan ini.." Taeyeon menghempaskan jauh – jauh buaian hatinya terhadap Chanyeol dan lebih memilih bergurau dan memancing sifat kekanakan Chanyeol yang ia ketahui dengan baik akan mudah terlihat tanpa disadari oleh sang empunya._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Jangan.. nanti perusahaanku bisa bangkrut membayar gajimu yang akan sangat mahal semakin kau lama bekerja disini." Dan tawa mereka lepas begitu saja diikuti dengan perbicangan mengenai pekerjaan._

 _Chanyeol hendak menawarkan tumpangan pada Taeyoen, namun wanita itu menolak dengan alasan ada seseorang yang tengah menjemputnya, dan Chanyeol menimpali dengan godaan yang semakin membuat Taeyoen malu dibuatnya._

 _Saat itu Chanyeol mensyukuri Taeyoen tidak jadi ikut bersamanya, Chanyeol mensyukuri ia datang ke sekolah di hari minggu sore, Chanyeol mensyukuri semuanya. Karena apa yang terjadi pada menit berikutnya sangatlah mengunggah hatinya dan bahkan ia hampir dibuat jatuh cinta hanya karena melihat sosok anak perempuan tengah duduk seorang diri sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu, lagu yang amat ia kenal betul bagaimana iringan melodi dan juga bait – bait liriknya._

 _Geuriwo geuriwoso_

 _Geudega geuriwoso_

 _Meil nan honjasoman_

 _Geudereul bureugo bullobwayo_

 _Bogopa bogopaso_

 _Geudega bogopaso_

 _Ije nan seupgwanchorom_

 _Geudea ireumman bureuneyo_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kearah anak kecil itu duduk seorang diri, kemana orang tuanya, kenapa ia duduk seorang diri?_

" _Hey Princess.." Chanyeol memberanikan diri, ia sudah berada begitu dekat sang anak kecil itu dan semakin jelas Chanyeol melihatnya semakin dirinya terbuai oleh tatapan matanya. Chanyeol masih bisa berpikir jernih dengan meyakinkan dirinya tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta begitu saja pada sosok anak kecil yang memiliki tatapan mata sama dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta terlalu dalam._

 _Chanyeol masih berpikir jernih bahwa ia bukanlah pria maniak dan akan menjadi seorang phedopillia hanya karena dirinya belum bisa move on dengan wanita yang pernah membuat cara kerja jantungnya bedebar dengan tidak wajar._

 _Anak itu berkedip cepat membalas menatap wajah Chanyeol, tidak ada ketakutan dalam dirinya hanya saja ia terdiam dan menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkan._

" _Ke-kenapa duduk sendirian disini hm? orang tuamu belum menjemput?" Chanyeol dengan hati – hati duduk didekat anak itu._

" _Mommy bilang, Naeun tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing.." nada polos dari suara anak kecil itu membuat Chanyeol seketika tertawa kecil._

" _Hey.. aku bukan orang asing.. kau berada disekolahku Princess.." Chanyeol membela diri dan ucapannya membuat sang anak kecil menatap kearah dirinya._

" _Namaku Loey.." tangannya terarah untuk berkenalan. "Kalau kau tahu namaku dan aku tahu namamu.. kita bukan lagi orang asing bukan?" ia mencari cara mendekatkan diri pada anak itu._

" _Naeun.." anak itu membalas berkenalan, menyodorkan tangan kecilnya untuk bisa digenggam dengan Chanyeol dan mereka saling bersalaman dalam hitungan detik._

" _Naeun.." Chanyeol mengulang, "Nama yang unik. Tapi aku menyukai memanggilmu dengan Princess.. apakah boleh?"_

 _Anak itu menganggukkan kepala dan kini ada rona merah tercipta diwajahnya karena panggilan yang Chanyeol layangkan. "Mommy suka memanggil Nauen seperti itu.. Princess.." dan kini Chanyeol yang dibuat terpesona dengan senyuman yang ditunjukkan anak itu padanya, kembali membawa dirinya mengingat akan senyuman yang pernah membuat hatinya merasa begitu damai di masa lampau._

" _Kau memang Princess.."_

* * *

 **CHANYEOL**

* * *

Sudah menjadi tradisi didalam pertemanan mereka berempat bahwa hari Minggu adalah waktunya saling bertemu, keempat orang itu harus bisa menyediakan waktu untuk bisa sekedar bermain atau pun berkumpul bersama di satu tempat. Mengingat hubungan pertemanan mereka sudah dimulai sedari kecil dan seluruh keluarga besar dari masing – masing sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

Keluarga Kim, Park dan Oh.

Mereka harus berterima kasih kepada kakek masing – masing karena mereka bertigalah yang memulai pertemenan sejak masa muda mereka dahulu kala, menurun ke generasi kedua yang mana ini adalah para orang tua, dan hingga akhirnya generasi ketiga yang terdiri dari Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

"Okeey… aku masih tidak bisa memahami sedikit pun kenapa hanya mendengar suaranya dan melihat matanya.. itu bisa membuat dirimu hampir mengalami impotensi."

"Iya. Bukannya kau tidak pernah peduli dengan tatapan mata ataupun suara wanita selain desahan dengan tatapan sayu?" Sehun menambahkan ucapan Junmyeon sebelumnya.

"Susah untuk dijelaskan." Chanyeol menjawab acuh, matanya menatap fokus pada bola putih yang akan dia sodok dengan stik billiard yang tengah siap di kuda-kuda tangannya.

Ketiganya tidak ada yang berniat untuk kembali menimpali apa yang Chanyeol katakan hingga pria itu berhasil melesakkan ujung _stick_ beradu dengan bola putih yang akhirnya membuat bola bernomor enam masuk kedalam lubang.

"Aku kira hanya _Princess_ yang bisa menaklukan hatimu.." kini giliran Jongdae yang berucap mengomentari permasalah yang sedari tadi dibicarakan oleh mereka berempat.

Dan mendengar nama _Princess_ diucapkan, dalam sekejap Chanyeol mengumbar senyum manisnya yang mana membuat ketiganya merasa enyuh untuk sekedar melihat kearah wajah Chanyeol yang selalu dipercaya nampak konyol.

"Sekarang aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku menjadi.. Bagaimana bisa _Princess_ kecil ini mau berada dalam waktu yang sama dan lama dengan seorang Park Chanyeol."

"YAA!"

"Pfft—" Jongdae dan juga Sehun terkikik bersama mendengar ucapan Junmyeon.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sudah meracuni dan mencuci otak anak kecil itu.."

"YAA!" lagi, Chanyeol memprotest.

Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan memeluk erat untuk mendekat pada dekapannya. "Akui saja Park Chanyeol.. kau bukannya impotensi.. tapi kau mungkin mengidap _Phedophilia—_

Sontak ucapan Sehun dihadiahi pukulan keras dari Chanyeol tepat dibelakang kepalanya.. sementara kedua orang lainnya tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sehun yang tengah merasa kesakitan pun masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa sebelum ia mengeluh akan kondisi kepalanya yang dipikir mungkin saja akan mengalami gegar otak karena pukulan keras dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku sampai mengalami gegar otak—"

"Oh.. kau mau?" Chanyeol menyanggah dan tengah siap memberi pukulan kearah kepala Sehun namun anak itu dengan cepat berlari kecil mencari perlindungan kearah Junmyeon dan juga Jongdae yang masih terkikik menyaksikan semuanya.

Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan, melempar stick billiard ditangannya ke sembarang arah dan membawa dirinya untuk duduk di sofa tak jauh dari meja billiard.

"Ayolah Hyung… aku hanya bercanda.." Sehun akhirnya berusaha merajuk kearah Chanyeol yang mana pria itu sudah memasang wajah jengah dan kesal kearahnya.

"Diam kau! Jangan duduk dekat – dekat denganku!" Chanyeol berteriak sekaligus berusaha untuk menjauhkan wajah Sehun dan dekapan tangan anak itu.

"Hyunggg~" Sehun berusaha lagi dan semakin dia berusaha untuk terlihat menggemaskan semakin pula membuat Chanyeol merasa risih dibuatnya.

"Ya-ya-yaa! lebih baik kau segera bersiap Park Chanyeol.. kelas _Princessmu_ akan segera dimulai." Jongdae memperingati dengan tangannya menunjuk kearah jam yang mana sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Dan Chanyeol yang sigap langsung bangkit berdiri membiarkan Sehun yang tersungkur di lantai karena ia dorong sekuat tenaga, ia pun hanya berpamitan dengan suara teriaknya setelah berhasil membuka pintu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan billiard.

"Hanya karena seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun.. bisa membuat seorang Playboy bersikap kekanakan." Junmyeon bergumam pelan menatap kearah pintu dihadapannya.

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

 **Chapter #03**

 **Chanyeol – Baekhyun**

* * *

"Kau mengenal Chanyeol?" Yixing menanyakkan lagi kearah Luhan yang baru saja melayangkan protest mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang ditemui oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di Bar milik Sehun.

"Apa jangan – jangan Chanyeol adalah mantanmu—

"Bukan!" Luhan segera memprotest ucapan Yixing yang masih mencurigai dirinya. "Aku tidak mengenai Chanyeol.. hanya saja aku tahu nama itu.." Luhan memberikan klarifikasi singkat.

"Oh." Baekhyun membeo menganggukkan kepala dengan memasang wajah yang acuh karena sejujurnya dirnya tidak berminat membicarakan hal lebih banyak mengenai seorang pria manapun termasuk Chanyeol saat ini.

"Lalu.." Kyungsoo melirik kearah Luhan, tatapan matanya menyudutkan wanita dihadapannya seakan – akan ia tengah mengisyaratkan pertanyaan yang sudah sedari tadi ia layangkan mengenai kenapa dengan sikap Luhan menyemburkan minuman di mulutnya hany karena mendengar naman Chanyeol disebutkan dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Okey.. okey.. tenanglah Kyung.. aku akan menjelaskan.." Luhan akhirnya terpaksa menyerah siap menjelaskan sembari dirinya membersihkan sisa – sisa cairan _smoothies_ yang membasahi baju bagian atas dan bawahnya.

"Aku hanya mengetahui nama dan sedikit cerita tentang pria itu.. karena kebetulan Chanyeol adalah sahabat dari Sehun." Luhan memulai, ia tidak tertarik melihat respons dari Kyungsoo maupun Yixing yang sudah pasti ia yakin akan mendengarkan dengan begitu seksama. Perhatiannya lebih terarah pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat acuh dan sibuk dengan _tab_ di tangannya dan sesekali memperhatikan Naeun yang tengah sibuk dengan _game_ pada ponsel di tangannya.

"Hal baik tentangnya..ia adalah jutawan.. aku rasa ia Milliarder.." Luhan memperhatikan lagi perubahan ekspresi dari Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang nampak terkejut mendengarnya sementara Baekhyun masih nampak acuh. "Ia adalah pewaris Group Park."

"Whaaattt!" dan kedua orang yang sangat antusias mendengarkan mulai bersuara mengekspresikan keterkejutan lainnya.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mengulang menyebutkan namanya dan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Seharusnya kau sudah sadar Kyung bahwa yang kalian temui adalah calon pewaris dari Park Group."

"Oh—my—gosh!" kali ini Yixing yang berekspresi sembari memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto – foto Chanyeol di halaman internetnya. "He's so freaking handsome.." gumamannya pelan kearah Kyungsoo yang nampaknya menyetujui ucapannya itu.

" _He is.."_ Luhan ikut menyetujui dan sedikit melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sempat ia perhatikan sedikit mencuri lihat foto – foto yang ada di layar ponsel Yixing. "Tampan dan Miliarder." Ia menambahkan lagi. "Pria itu sempurna.. seharusnya kalau kita melihat hanya kearah sisi baiknya.." Luhan mengingatkan lagi bahwa penjelasannya yang akan ia berikan memiliki kemungkinan lainnya.

"Kenapa.."

"Dia Playboy Kyung. _No._ Dia adalah pemain wanita. An _Asshole.._ " Luhan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan bisikkan diantara Yixing dan Kyungsoo menghindari Naeun mungkin saja mendengar kata umpatan itu.

Kyungsoo nampak tidak percaya begitu juga Yixing yang dalam sekejap kembali melihat – lihat foto – foto yang ditemukan di internet.

"Tapi.. dia tampan.."

"Dia juga milliarder.."

"Dia sempurna.."

Luhan menggeleng, tangannya terkibas – kibas mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo yang dengan rincinya kembali mengulang ucapan Luhan dalam pendeskripsian tentang seorang Chanyeol.

"Dia Playboy Kyung!" semuanya terdiam mendenga suara Baekhyun yang akhirnya ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Firasatku benar bukan? Dia pasti seorang _bajingan.._ " Baekhyun ikut berbisik di umpatan katanya.

"Tapi…" Kyungsoo masih berniat untuk menyangkal penjelasan negative yang Luhan katakan mengenai sosok Chanyeol.

"Ayolah Kyung! Kenapa kau begitu tergila – gila pada Chanyeol itu!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Semua pria yang kita temui di Bar itu pasti bajingan! Dan semua pria diluar sana selain Kris dan Jongin adalah pria brengsek!" ia bahkan meluapkan kekesalannya dan melupakan untuk menutupi segala umpatan agar tidak diengar oleh Naeun.

"Baekh—" Yixing mengingatkan dengan menggenggam tangan wanita itu untuk menghentikkan luapan emosi dari Baekhyun yang dirasa sudah diluar batas wajar terlebih Naeun tengah berada didekatnya dan anak itu tengah memperhatikan sang Ibu yang dihadapannya dengan raut kesedihan.

"Mommy.." mendadak suara Naeun terdengar merengek mulai ingin menangis.

Baekhyun mendesah gelisah, ini salahnya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi begitu saja dan meluapkannya dihadapan Naeun. "I am sorry baby.." Baekhyun lekas memeluk sang buah hati dan membawannya dalam gendongan dekapan tangannya. Ia menyempatkan undur diri untuk membawan Naeun keluar agar anak itu merasa lebih baik terlebih dahulu.

Sementara ketiga orang lainnya yang ikut merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi sempat terdiam hingga Luhan kembali memberikan perintah pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak membahas pria mana pun lagi terlebih Chanyeol atau pun Changmin.

"Lebih baik dia hidup sendiri Kyung.. bila memang Tuhan sudah menyiapkan pria terbaik untuk menggantikkan Changmin… akan ada waktunya mereka bertemu." Penjelasannya dianggukki kepala oleh Kyungsoo yang masih memilih bungkam seorang diri.

"Dan jangan pernah membawa Baekhyun untuk mengunjungi bar tanpa ada diriku ataupun Yixing dan Tao.. aku tidak percaya kalau kalian berdua yang pergi seorang diri." Luhan memperingati untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **BAEKHYUN**

* * *

Baekhyun membawa Naeun duduk di kursi dekat taman rumah sakit dan tentunya menyediakan minuman dan cemilan untuk anak itu agar setidaknya bisa melupakan kejadian emosional yang baru saja ia lakukan dihadapan puteri kecilnya. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal tersebut dihadapan Naeun tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa dianggap biasa saja mengingat mereka tengah berada dirumah sakit dan kondisi Naeun masih belum satbil.

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan kasar, bahkan ia merasa heran karena minuman kaleng yang baru saja beberapa kali ia tenggak untuk menghilangkan dahaga sudah habis tanpa ia sadari.

"Mommy.. " suara Naeun memanggil dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa sayang.."

"Hari ini Naeun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Loey Oppa?" dan Baekhyun dibuat tertawa kecil karena ucapan itu.

Ia menggeleng dan mengusap pipi bulat Naeun, "Naeun kan masih sakit.. nanti bertemu Loey Oppa kalau sudah sembuh yaa.." dan ucapannya membuat puteri kecilnya melemaskan bahunya dengan bibir mengerucut kedepan.

Baekhyun selalu mendukung dan memberikan terbaik untuk hal apapun yang Naeun sukai, contohnya adalah dengan belajar alat musik dan juga vocal. Naeun sudah menunjukkan kesukaannya akan hal itu sejak umurnya tiga tahun yang mana ia dengan begitu percaya dirinya menyanyikkan lagu anak – anak dan juga memiliki rasa penasaran akan alat musik yang disebut dengan Piano.

Maka dari itu Baekhyun mencarikan sekolah musik dan vocal khusus anak – anak yang ada didaerah Seoul, dan menurut saran dari Kris dan juga Jongin, Loey Studio termasuk salah satu sekolah vocal terbaik mengingat pemiliki sekolah tersebut adalah mantan produser musik terbaik bagi penyanyi di Korea. Mengabaikan harga dan juga mahalnya alat – alat musik pada akhrinya Baekhyun mendaftarkan Naeun untuk tergabung disana hingga sampai saat ini.

Harga memang tidak pernah membohongi kualitas, nyatanya Naeun sudah terlatih sangat baik menyanyikan sebuah alunan lagu dan bahkan memiliki daya vocal lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Jemari – jemari kecilnya sudah lebihl lincah memainkan setiap tuts dan membuat alunan merdu dari melodi yang dihasilkan.

Selain perkembangan kemampuan Naeun yang lebih baik, ada sebuah kebahagian tersendiri menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sering kali dipanggil Naeun dengan sebutan Oppa selalu bersikap baik dan terlihat amat menyayangi puteri kecilnya meskipun Baekhyun sampai saat ini tidak tahu bagaimana wujud nampak asli orang tersebut. Semuanya hanyalah berasal dari penjelasan Naeun ketika mereka berdua bertemu di sekolah musik tersebut.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahkan mungkin nama Loey bukanlah nama asli dari seseorang yang dipanggil Oppa oleh puterinya, mengingat nama Loey digunakkan sebagai nama sekolah musik itu. Ia juga pernah menanyakkan bagaiman rupa dari sosok Oppa-nya dan Naeun menjawab cepat penuh semangat bahwa Loey Oppa lebih tampan dibandingkan Ayahnya dan juga para Ahjussinya _(Jongin dan Kris)_.

"Loey Oppa pasti merindukkan Naeun.." Puterinya bergumam seorang diri sambil tetap menonton film kartun kesukaannya. "Mommy.. mommy harus memberitahu Loey Oppa.."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Aigoo.. Oppa-mu akan baik – baik saja Naunnie.. kalian kan hanya tidak bertemu sekali ini saja.." tangannya mengusak gemas rambut panjang puterinya dan kemudian memeluk badan Naeun. "Minggu depan kalau Naeun sudah sembuh kan bisa bertemu dengan Loey Oppa."

Dan Naeun masihlah menunjukkan wajah merajuk hanya karena hari ini ia melewatkan kelas vokalnya dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Oppa _nya_.

Sudah lama Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu namun ia telah melewatkan berbagai kesempatan, entah karena dirinya sibuk dengan urusan pesanan kue di tokonya atau terkadang sosok bernama Loey yang menghilang begitu saja dikala Baekhyun tengah menjemput Naeun di sekolah musiknya.

"Baekhyunniee!" Kyungsoo dan Luhan memanggil bersamaan sembari mereka menghampiri Baekhyun dan Naeun yang tengah saling duduk berhadapan.

"Sudah berdebatnya?" Baekhyun mengejek kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut,

"Aigoo.."

"Yaa! Teman macam apa yang membiarkan sahabatnya dan pasien yang tengah sakit berada di luar ruangan inap."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sementara Kyungsoo membawa Naeun bersamanya dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan rawat inap Naeun selama di rumah sakit.

* * *

 **CHANYEOL**

* * *

Ada satu kegiatan yang menjadi favorit Chanyeol di hari Minggu sore, mengawasi bagaimana anak – anak berusia 5 tahun sampai dengan 10 tahun melatih kualitas vocal mereka dan juga belajar bermain musik. Pekerjaannya menjadi produser dahulu terpaksa harus Ia tinggalkan dan mulai mengemban tugas menjadi pewaris Perusahaan ternama di Korea. Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya bila ia tidak menemukan jalan lain untuk menyalurkan hobi dan juga minatnya.

Mempunyai nama yang cukup dikenal dikalangan artis dan juga dunia musik Korea memudahkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan beberapa Investor yang mau bergabung dengannya untuk mendirikan sekolah khusus musik dan juga vokal, tak hanya itu. Berbagai agensi ternama di Korea bahkan memberanikan diri menawarkan kerja sama dengan sekolah milik Chanyeol untuk mencari calon – calon bibit artis di masa yang akan datang.

Ia memang tidak mengajar disana dan juga tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan olehnya di kantor sekolah musiknya, hal yang wajib ia kerjakan hanya melihat bagaimana anak kecil berambut ikal panjang yang dipanggil _Princess_ menikmati kelasnya dan Chanyeol akan menunggu hingga kelas itu usai hingga sang _Princess_ dijemput.

Begitu sampai di gedung sekolahnya, Chanyeol lekas melangkah melewati berbagai anak tangga untuk segera sampai pada salah satu kelas anak – anak, senyumannya sudah terbentuk dan membayangkan wajah sang _Princess_ akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang berbentuk bulan sabit, memikirkan hal itu membuat dirinya semakin tidak sabar dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Nyatanya, Taeyeon yang menyambutnya dipintu depan kelas karena bersamaan wanita itu baru akan menutup pintu.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini, ibunya menelepon dan mengatakan ia tengah berada di rumah sakit." Taeyeon langsung memberikan informasi yang ia dapat dari bagian administrasi sekolah dan Chanyeol melemaskan badannya, terlebih mendengar anak itu tengah berada dirumah sakit.

"A-apa sakitnya parah? Dia dirawat dimana?"

"Hei! Tenanglah Boss. Kau seperti mendengar puterimu yang masuk rumah sakit saja.." Taeyoen bermaksud menggoda agar Chanyeol lebih tenang namun melihat raut wajahnya yang masih menggambarkan kecemasan upayanya jelas sia – sia.

"Okey.. aku tidak tahu dia dirawat dimana.. Ibunya tidak menjelaskan lebih lengkap kepada bagian administrasi—

"Apa kau memiliki nomor kontak Ibunya?" Chanyeol memotong dan menanyakkan hal yang lain.

"A-ah—aku tidak punya.. kau mau aku tanyakkan pada bagian administrasi? Yaa!" Chanyeol belum menjawab pertanyaan yang Taeyeon katakan, ia lebih dulu kembali melangkah menuruni anak tangga dan segera melesak masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terfokus pada kedua arah. Salah satunya tetap berada di kemudi mobilnya sementara yang lain sibuk dengan layar ponselnya untuk mencari sebuah nama yang hendak ia hubungi.

" _Wae?"_

"Hyung! Bantu aku!" Chanyeol segera berteriak memohon ketika suara Junmyeon terdengar diponselnya.

" _Kenapa? Bukannya kau tengah berada di sekolah?"_

"Ani! Hyung tolong bantu aku dulu.. carikan pasien diseluruh rumah sakit di Seoul.."

" _Yaa! kau gila? Untuk apa?—_

"Princess dirawat dirumah sakit..tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ia dirawat.."

Chanyeol mendengar dengan jelas suara kikikan dan juga helaan nafas panjang disana, ia sudah menduga bahwa saat ini Junmyeon masih bersama Sehun dan Jongdae dan tentunya mereka mendengar apa yang tengah ia minta pada Junmyeon.

" _Aku tidak tahu nama Princess-mu itu—_

"Naeun!" Chanyeol berteriak. "Namanya Naeun." Ia mengulang lagi supaya Junmyeon tidak salah mendengar vokal nama yang ia maksud.

Namun ternyata tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari Junmyeon hingga pada hitungan detik berikutnya suar Junmyeon terdengar begitu dekat, _"Naeun?"_ Junmyeon mengulang.

"Oh." Keningnya mengernyit menunggu ucapan Junmyeon berikutnya

" _Fuuhh.. bagaiman aku menjelaskannya.."_

"Hyung.. kenapa?" Chanyeol semakin tidak sabaran dan kini ia memilih menepikan mobilnya pada tempat parkir demi bisa lebih fokus mendengar apa yang akan Junmyeon katakan.

" _Tadi siang kita berada dirumah sakit bersama bukan? Dan aku baru saja menangani pasien bernama Naeun, anak kecil berambut panjang ikal.. dia adalah pasienku.. aku tidak tahu dia adalah Naeun yang kau maksudkan atau bukan—_

"Aku akan kesana." Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya dan kembali membawa mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat dimana Junmyeon bekerja.

* * *

 **A Man & A Woman**

* * *

"Mommy boleh mengantar Auntie Luhan dan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menanyakkan ijinnya kepadan Naeun, puterinya itu terkadang tidak mudah memberikan ijin padanya hanya untuk pergi begitu saja, pasti akan ada penjelasan panjang yang harus Baekhyun berikan pada Naeun, entah itu maksud atau pun tempat tujuannya.

"Iya Mommy.. " Naeun mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Aigoo.. pintarnya _Princess_ Auntie.." Luhan mengusap kepala Naeun dan menawarkan sebuah ciuman pamit pulang. "Cepat sembuh sayang.. supaya kita bisa makan es krim yang banyak..okey?" Naeun mengangguk, memberikan ibu jarinya kearah Luhan .

"Besok kalau Dokter sudah memperbolehkan Naeun pulang, Auntie dan Uncle akan menjemput Naeun bersama Taeoh.. kita akan makan bersama yaa.." kini giliran Kyungsoo menawarkan pelukan dan juga ciuman di pipi Naeun, lagi –lagi anak itu mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah.. bye _Princess!"_ Kyungsoo dan Luhan melambaikan tangan disusul Baekhyun dibelakangnya yang hendak mengantar mereka hingga lobby rumah sakit.

"Mommy hanya sebentar ya.." ia sempat berbisik kearah Naeun yang bersandar di ranjang dan masih menikmati sajian buah yang ada dihadapannya.

 **.**

Entah apa maksud dari jalan takdir yang membuat Chanyeol dengan mudahnya mencari nama Naeun di rumah sakit yang mana baru saja ia datangi beberapa jam lalu, setelah menanyakkan pada pihak adminitrasi rumah sakit mengenai kebenaran nama pasien bernama Naeun, kini tujuan Chanyeol adalah kamar rawat inap anak itu berada.

Chanyeol tidak berharap banyak, ia hanya menginginkan bahwa tujuannya adalah benar dan bertemu dengan Naeun yang dimaksud supaya ia tidak perlu meminta Junmyeon mencari di rumah sakit lainnya.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan para dokter wanita, suster dan petugas rumah sakit yang ia lewati, keinginan menemui Naeun lebih kuat dibandingkan harus memikirkan bagian paha dan kaki yang baru saja ia lewati begitu saja. Dan cobaan Chanyeol lebih besar ketika dirinya berada disebuah lift yang penuh sesak dengan penumpang, memang bukan semua penumpang disana adalah wanita namun dirinya tengah diapit dengan empat buah payudara yang begitu kenyal dirasa pada setiap lengannya dan itu membuatnya terasa pening penuh penyiksaan. Belum lagi ketika ia harus berusaha keluar karena telah tiba dilantai yang diinginkan, dengan tidak sengaja ia menabrak seorang wanita yang memiliki badan lebih kecil darinya dan sangat mungil hingga mengakibatkan wanita itu tersungkur jatuh dan Chanyeol harus membungkuk meminta maaf selagi membantu wanita itu berdiri, ditambah dengan sebuah pukulan dari tas yang terasa begitu sakit ketika berhasil mengenai bagian punggungnya.

Seberat inikah perjuangannya untuk menemui Naeun?

Sesampainya di kamar—yang masih Chanyeol yakini itu adalah kamar Naeun—ia berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya dan bahkan mengatur nada suaranya supaya terkesan bersahabat dan tidak terlalu terlihat ia baru saja melewati berbagai rintangan hanya demi melihat _Princess_ nya.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu lebih dulu sebagai tanda sopan santun mengingat bisa saja orang tua Naeun ada bersamanya saat ini.

" _Ne.."_ ketukan keempatnya dibalas oleh suara si mungil yang sudah Chanyeol kenal dan dengan begitu ia lekas melesak masuk kedalam dengan senyuman lebar.

"Annyeong.." Chanyeol menyapa.

"Loey Oppa!"

 **Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Loey Oppa!"

Tak ada lagi yang bisa menahan senyuman di wajah Chanyeol untuk terbentuk dengan sempurna dan juga menahan langkah kakinya untuk bergerak cepat menuju ranjang dimana sosok anak kecil yang sedari tadi ia cari keberadaannya.

"Loey Oppa datang!" sahut Naeun yang sama – sama begitu antusias melihat kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menyahut, memeluk badan Naeun dengan pelan mengingat ia sempat melihat selang infuse masih melilit di pergelangan tangan Naeun.

"Apa masih sakit? Hm, badanmu demam?" kekhawatiran Chanyeol masih terlihat jelas ketika menyentuh kening Naeun untuk memeriksa suhu badan anak itu sementara Naeun menggeleng cepat dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"Naeun sudah minum obat!" ia memekik bahagia menunjukkan beberapa obat yang terlihat di nakas dekat ranjangnya. "Naeun sudah sembuh, tapi Mommy belum mau membawa Naeun pulang sebelum Om Dokter datang..nngg." ada suara merajuk diakhirnya dan tentunya membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarkan tergerak gemas untuk mengusak rambut anak itu tapi setelahnya ia menyisir rambut Naeun dengan tangannya untuk merapikan.

"Mommymu benar sayang, Om Dokter harus memeriksa keadaan Naeun lagi.. lalu kalau dia bilang Naeun sudah sembuh dan boleh pulang.. barulah Naeun pulang kerumah."

Naeun mengangguk patuh, masih menunjukkan senyumannya yang nampak begitu manis mendapati Chanyeol berada bersamanya, menjenguknya dan juga membawakan sebuah bingkisan di tangannya. "Oppa bawa apa?"

"Oh! Aku melupakan ini." Tangan Chanyeol menunjukkan bingkisan buah dan juga beberapa cokelat serta boneka kecil yang terhias rapi didalam keranjang bingkisan yang tengah ia bawa. "Nanti minta Mommy untuk mengupas beberapa buah jeruknya ya.."

Naeun mengangguk patuh, memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol meletakkan bingkisan buah dan cokelat tapi tak lupa untuk memberikan boneka kecilnya kearah Naeun—dan tentunya segera dipeluk erat oleh anak itu.

"Gomawo Oppa." masih dengan senyuman lebar dan hidung yang mengerut gemas Naeun menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Cepat sembuh _Princess.._ " Chanyeol melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk bisa memeluk badan Naeun, ia sempat mencium pucuk kepala anak itu dan juga memberikan usapan sayang pada bahu kecil Naeun.

* * *

 **A Man & A Woman**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Loey Oppa datang?"

Naeun mengangguk dan menurut ketika sang Ibu menyuapkan beberapa batang kotak kecil kedalam mulutnya.

"Kapan? Kenapa Mommy tidak melihat Loey Oppa datang? Lalu kapan pulangnya?"

"Mommy.. Loey Oppa cuma sebentar karena Eomma Loey Oppa menelepon lalu Loey Oppa pergi dengan cepat untuk pulang.." puterinya berusaha menjelaskan sembari terus mengunyah guna menghabiskan cokelat didalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, melihat kembali bingkisan yang nampak diatas nakasnya dan juga boneka kecil masih berada dekapan Naeun dan juga tengah dimainkan oleh puteri kecilnya.

"Mommy.. kalau besok Om Dokter bilang Naeun sudah sembuh, Naeun bisa pulangkan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Makanya Naeun harus istirahat malam ini, jangan bermain game terlalu lama eoh. Biar tidak demam lagi."

Puterinya mengangguk patuh, Baekhyun bahkan tidak kesulitan mengajak Naeun untuk cuci muka dan juga menyikat gigi setelah menyelesaikan memakan beberapa batang cokelat. Dan ketika lampu ruangan rumah sakit Baekhyun redupkan, Naen dengan cepat memejamkan matanya dan mencari kenyamanan didekat dekapan Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit kedepan sang puteri tertidur lelap dengan senyuman yang masih terlihat diwajahnya.

"Good night _Princess,_ cepat sembuh sayang." Kecupan singkat Baekhyun berikan di kepala puterinya sebelum ia turut memejamkan matanya menyusul Naeun dalam dunia mimpi.

 **.**

Tak hanya Baekhyun dan juga Naeun yang nampak senang ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Junmyeon mengenai ijin bahwa Naeun bisa kembali kerumah pada hari itu. Zi Tao dan juga Kris yang kebetulan tengah berkunjung pun turut merasakan lega mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menuliskan beberapa resep obat tambahan untuk diminum dirumah, ini untuk 1 minggu kedepan." Sosok dokter yang mengenakkan jas dengan _name tag_ Kim Junmyeon lekas menuliskan rentetan nama – nama obat pada kertas resepnya lalu menyerahkan pada suster yang mendampingi dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak Dokter Kim." Baekhyun sedikit menunduk dan memberikan senyuman ramah kearah dokter itu.

"Bukan masalah, aku senang Naeun bisa lekas sembuh dan kembali ke rumah, tidak baik berada begitu lama di rumah sakit, ia pasti akan merasa bosan." Dan sang Dokter membalas senyuman kearah semua yang ada disana, ia bahkan sempat mengusap pipi Naeun sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk undur diri.

Helaan nafas Zi Tao terdengar begitu saja hingga terdengar oleh Baekhyun dan juga Kris suaminya, "Untung saja hari ini Naeun sudah diijinkan Baekhyunnie.. dokter tadi itu betul – betul dokter anak? Dia yang memeriksa Naeun sedari awal?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, meskipun merasa janggal kenapa istri dari Kris tiba – tiba menanyakkan mengenai dokter Kim Junmyeon. "Kenapa memangnya?" sahutnya berbalik bertanya.

Zi Tao nampak berpikir sesaat, "Kenapa wajahnya lebih tampan dibandingkan Jongin?"

"YAA~" sahutan protes dari Baekhyun dan juga Kris terdengar bersamaan.

"Kau ini.. mereka itu sepupu." Suara Baekhyun memberikan klarifikasi.

"Ya! Huang Zitao! Sempat – sempatnya kau melirik dokter itu." Suara protes dari suaminya, tak terima istrinya memiliki waktu untuk membandingkan sang dokter dan juga suami dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

" _Aniya.._ aku hanya tidak percaya kenapa Jongin memiliki gen yang berbeda dengan sepupunya yang dokter ini."

Mendengar ucapan Tao, Baekhyun sempat tertawa kecil meskipun ia baru saja kembali dari arah lemari guna merapikan beberapa pakaian dan juga perlengkapan lainnya. "Aku harap Kyungsoo bisa mendengar ini—

"Ya! Jangan! Dia lebih menyeramkan daripada Kris saat marah." Zi Tao sedikit berteriak sebelum pada akhirnya Kris mengingatkan karena mereka masih berada dalam ruangan rumah sakit dan juga Naeun mendengarkan di tengah – tengah mereka.

Naeun nampak memperhatikan Mommy dan dua orang lainnya berbincang, sementara ia duduk diam diatas ranjang sambil tetap memeluk boneka kecil yang kini menjadi mainan kesayangannya.

"Baekhyunnie.. apa yang kau katakan di grup itu benar, sosok Loey Oppa itu datang menjenguk?" Bisik Zi Tao saat menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah melipat beberapa pakaian, ia sempat meminta Kris untuk duduk dekat Naeun sebagai pengalihan sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya dalam bisiknya mempertanyakan isi pesan yang sempat Baekhyun kirimkan di grup dimana Luhan, Kyungsoo, Minseok dan juga Yixing bergabung.

"Bagaimana rupanya? Apakah dia tampan? Masih muda? Atau dia nampak seperti Ahjussi?" Zi Tao mencecar Baekhyun dengan beraneka pertanyaan namun yang tengah ia tanyai saat ini termenung dalam diam dengan raut wajah nampak berpikir meskipun tangannya tetap bergerak merapikan beberapa pakaian.

"Sa-sayangnya aku tidak sempat menemui pria itu." Baekhyun berpindah posisi ke tempat duduk sama halnya dengan Zi Tao. "Aku hanya tahu dia datang, melihat bingkisan buah dan juga beberapa cokelat, termasuk dengan boneka baru yang di peluk Naeun semalam."

Zi Tao mengangguk, melihat kembali kearah bingkisan dan juga boneka yang masih berada di pelukan Naeun. "Apa dia memang semisterius itu? Tidak ingin diketahui kehadirannya.. sedikit menakutkan kau tahu."

Baekhyun bergeming dalam diam.

"Bukankah aneh dia begitu baik terhadap puterimu.. tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya padamu, kau Ibu-nya."

"Kalau aku mempunyai perasaan aneh terhadap pria itu adalah hal yang wajar kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Zi Tao mengangguk setuju. "Jaman sekarang kita harus berhati – hati terhadap siapapun.. bisa saja dia baik diawal tapi ternyata dia jahat."

Baekhyun lagi – lagi menyetujui ucapan Zi Tao.

"Apa aku harus mengantar jemput Naeun saat kursus musik nantinya? Belakangan Irene dan Minseok yang selalu menjemputnya.. jadi mungkin aku harus kembali menjemput puteriku sendiri dan melihat langsung bagaimana rupa dari _'Loey Oppa'_ itu."

Kris yang sedari tadi mendengarkan mengerutkan alisnya kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah dua orang wanita yang masih serius membicarakan sosok pria asing.

"Irene dan Minseok mungkin pernah melihat sosok Loey itu." Tiba – tiba mulutnya berucap begitu saja dan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Bisa jadi bukan? Kau bilang Irene dan Minseok selalu menjemput Naeun di sekolah musiknya.. mungkin saja mereka tahu siapa itu Loey Oppa yang dimaksudkan—

"Aunty Irene pernah bertemu Loey Oppa Mom!" dan sahutan suara Naeun memberikan jawaban mengejutkan.

"Well.. kita bisa bertanya pada Irene setelah ini." Zi Tao lagi – lagi berbisik sinis, akhirnya pertanyaan dalam dirinya dan juga Baekhyun belakangan bisa didapatkan setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini Irene tahu bagaimana rupa dari sosok yang selalu dipanggil Loey oleh puteri kecil Baekhyun.

* * *

 **A Man & A Woman**

* * *

Hari Senin bisa dikatakan hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang, bukan hanya menjadi hari pertama setelah menghabiskan dua hari _weekend_ tapi juga merupakan hari dimana akan terlihat sangat sibuk dan jam – jam dalam satu hari itu akan terasa lebih lama dibandingkan hari – hari lainnya. Seperti yang dirasakan oleh beberapa pegawai yang menghadapi hari Seninnya dengan rapat disebuah kantor. **/dan besok senin. Huft-lah/**

"Kau memilih hari yang salah untuk meeting denganku." Chanyeol menggerutu kesal ketika masuk kedalam ruangan meeting dimana kakaknya, Park Yoora dan juga Jessica—sepupu jauhnya –berada duduk dan terlihat siap untuk membicarakan mengenai acara mendatang yang akan digelar.

Jessica memiliki sebuah brand fashion bernama _Blanc & Eclare _yang mana termasuk brand dibawah naungan Park Group. Dan untuk menarik perhatian para konsumen fashion lainnya kali ini ia ingin menggunakkan nama Chanyeol yang akan mudah menarik para wanita – wanita sosialita dengan mengundang pria itu untuk terlibat dalam acaranya.

"Hai tampan." Jessica menyambut, bangkit berdiri kearah Chanyeol yang tengah mencari tempat duduk. Memeluk sepupu tampannya dan juga memberikan beberapa ciuman di pipi. "Kenapa kau makin tampan dan membuat teman – temanku menggila hm." Ada cubitan kecil di telinga Chanyeol yang Jessica berikan ketika ia mengingat lagi nama Chanyeol pernah membuat beberapa temannya bertengkar hanya karena salah satu mereka pernah dikencani dan juga ditiduri oleh sepupunya ini.

"Tanyakkan pada Dewa yang menurunkan wajah tampannya untukku." Jawaban santai dari Chanyeol membuat Yoora memutar bola matanya dan juga merasa sedikit muak mendengarnya.

"Kita akan membicarakan apa?" Chanyeol duduk pada tempatnya begitu juga Jessica yang kembali pada tempat duduknya, kini mereka bertiga mulai membuka laptop masing – masing dan kembali fokus pada topik utama adanya pertemuan yang diadakan secara mendadak ini.

"Jessica sudah mempunya konsep untuk dekorasi dan juga menu makanan yang ingin disajikan pada saat acara, _Coctail Party.._ seperti biasa." Yoora mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku juga akan mengadakan _runway fashion show_ dengan model – model, mereka akan memakai design baju dan juga perhiasanku.. lalu kau juga ikut termasuk." Tangan lentik Jessica menunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak terima dirinya akan dipergunakkan dalam acara dimana ia berandil besar dalam memberikan modal disana.

"Kau harus setuju." Yoora mengingatkan bahwa adiknya tidak bisa menolak karena sebuah alasan yang masih ia simpan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau _playboy,_ keturunan Park—ahli waris Park untuk diperjelas, Milliarder dan tampan." Jessica lebih dulu menjawab alasan ia meminta Chanyeol untuk ikut serta memperagakan hasil designnya selama ini.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, wajahnya ia usap lalu menggeleng tidak percaya ketika melihat Yoora dan Jessica nampak girang, dua gadis dewasa itu bahkan melakukan toss karena rencananya berhasil.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, aku janji." Yoora melihat kearah adiknya, menampakkan wajah licik dimana itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol yang melihatnya.

"Selain itu apalagi rencananya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan, melihat susunan acara yang nampak di layar laptopnya. _"Closing Party?"_ alisnya mengerut penuh tanya mendapati tulisan tersebut didalam daftar acara namun tertulis di penghujung acara.

"Oh itu—" Jessica berniat menjelaskan. "Opening dan juga _Fashion Show_ akan diadakan di store kami, namun aku ingin mengadakan _Closing Party_ untuk beberapa _buyer_ yang membeli beberapa pakaian atau aksesorisku saat acara, sebagai hadiah kecil untuk mereka. Dan _Closing Party_ akan aku adakan di Bar milik Sehun, apa menurutmu memungkinkan?"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir, menyandarkan badannya di sandaran kursinya.

"Sehun sudah setuju, dia akan menutup bar-nya di tanggal tersebut, tapi aku masih memikirkan kemungkinan apakah memungkinkan meminta para _buyer_ untuk kembali berkendara kearah Bar Sehun. Perjalan memakan waktu 20 – 30 menit, bila lancar." Yoora menjelaskan kendala yang menjadi perdebatan dengan Jessica sebelum meeting ini dimulai.

"Aku berpikir pasti mereka akan merasa malas untuk berkendara kearah sana—"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sediakan limosin untuk para _buyer,_ selama kita mengakomodasi mereka, memberikan pesta dan alcohol, mereka tidak akan bisa mengatakan tidak. Lagi pula mereka pun sudah membayar cukup mahal untuk membeli apa yang kau jual disana..jadi kita sediakan limosin dan juga membayar polisi untuk membantu menutup jalan ketika berjalan kearah sana."

" _Briliant!"_ Yoora dan Jessica memekik senang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Kau yang akan menyediakan limosinnya kan?" Yoora menunjuk sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"Kalian memanggilku hanya ketika membutuhkan uang hm."

"Tentu saja!" lagi – lagi kedua wanita itu menjawab bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Meeting mengenai acara Jessica berlanjut hingga menghabiskan waktu hampir 3 jam lamanya, mengenai konsep, dana, pengisi acara dan bahkan segala hal kecil berhasil dibicarakan oleh pihak – pihak pemegang saham dimana yang dimaksud adalah Yoora dan juga Chanyeol, setelah itu Jessica pamit untuk undur diri untuk melanjutkan kembali meetingnya dengan timnya di kantor _Blanc & Eclare. _

Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin mengikuti dan bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Jessica supaya ia bisa beralasan untuk pergi keluar dari ruang meeting. Dirinya enggan untuk bersama dengan Yoora seorang diri karena kakaknya itu hanya bisa meledeki dirinya bila tidak ada topik pekerjaan yang ada untuk dibicarakan.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bincangkan." Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di kursinya kini mulai berputar – putar, membawa kursi itu untuk bergerak kesana kemari sesuai keinginan kakinya. Nampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah jenuh duduk berlama – lama.

"Kita belum membicarakan mengenai Baekhyun dan Redberry." Sahutan Yoora berhasil membuat Chanyeol menahan kakinya bergerak lalu melihat kearah Yoora dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Baekhyun dan juga Redberry?"

Yoora membalas dengan senyuman puas, ia tahu adiknya memiliki kerja otak yang cukup pintar dan tentunya maksud dari kalimatnya yang menyebutkan Baekhyun dan juga Redberry secara bersamaan bisa dimengerti dengan baik.

"Menurutmu?" tapi ia tetap ingin mengerjai adiknya dan tentu mengetes apakah kinerja otak Chanyeol masih sepintar seperti dahulu.

Chanyeol tidak memberikan sahutan apapun kearah Yoora, mereka saling bertatap dalam diam cukup lama sebelum kemudian adiknya itu bangkit berdiri berniat melangkah pergi namun tetap mengajak Yoora untuk ikut serta bersamanya.

"Wae?" kini giliran Yoora yang bertanya ketika lengannya ditarik paksa oleh sang adik.

"Kau harus ikut."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Kau yang akan menawarkan kerja sama dengan Baekhyun—maksudku dengan Redberry, tentu saja kau harus ikut."

"Aku tidak mengatakan Baekhyun ada di Redberry.." elak Yoora masih berniat untuk mengerjai adiknya.

Dan Chanyeol tertawa sebal, "Aku sudah paham betul dengan permainan kata – katamu, cepat rapikan. Kita masih memiliki pekerjaan Nona Muda." Chanyeol merapikan beberapa dokumen dan juga buku catatan Yoora, ia bahkan rela membantu sang kakak yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu hanya demi mengklarifikasi informasi yang Yoora berikan padanya.

 _Benarkah Baekhyun akan ia temui di Redberry?_

* * *

 **A Man & A Woman**

* * *

"Apa Ibu yang memberikan informasi ini kepadamu?"

Chanyeo melemparkan pertanyaan ke arah Yoora ketika mereka tengah dalam perjalan menuju took Redberry, sebelumnya Chanyeol nampak diam dan begitu terburu – buru untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gedung kantornya dan sedari tadi pun Yoora enggan memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Chanyeol lebih dulu memulai sekarang.

"Aku belum sempat meminta bantuan Ibu.. aku pun baru mengetahuinya tadi setelah sempat membicarakan mengenai masalah makanan dengan Jessica."

Chanyeol mendengarkan meskipun fokusnya tengah terbagi antara gerak kaki yang tengah menginjak pedal gas begitu dalam dan juga fokus matanya pada jalanan dihadapannya, belum lagi tangannya yang tengah memegang kendali penuh pada stir kemudi mobil.

"Aku memiliki kartu nama sang pemilik Redberry.. dan saat menunjukkan pada Jessica untuk coba kami hubungi, kau bisa menebak siapa nama yang tertulis disana?" Yoora melempar pertanyaan lagi kearah sang adik.

"Baekhyun." Dan sang adik menjawab serius.

" _Bingo."_ Yoora tersenyum. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun." Melengkapi nama lengkap yang tertera di kartu nama yang mana kini ia tunjukkan kearah sang adik. "Nomor ponselnya tertera disana.." sebuah senyuman terlihat terbentuk diwajah Yoora.

Dan Chanyeol lekas mengambil kartu nama itu, memasukkannya pada kantong dalam jas hitam yang ia kenakkan. Kini dirinya kembali terpacu untuk membawa mobilnya lebih cepat sampai di Redberry sebelum kesempatannya melihat sosok wanita yang sudah membuat dunianya terombang ambing.

 **.**

 _Sementara di Redberry,_

Baekhyun tengah memanggil Irene, Minseok dan Yixing kedalam ruangan kantornya guna membicarakan penawaran yang baru saja ia dapatkan sebelumnya dari sambungan telepon.

"Aku rasa tidak merugikan untuk kita coba." Dan kini mereka tengah mengadakan pemungutan suara setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan mengenai penawaran untuk ikut terlibat dalam sebuah acara pergelaran sebuah brand fashion bernama _Blanc & Eclare. _

"Aku setuju! Sangat setuju!" dan Irene menjadi sosok paling semangat selain Minseok yang ikut memekik setuju. Keduanya mengetahui nama brand yang disebutkan Baekhyun memang cukup terkenal di Negeri Paman Sam meskipun sang pemiliknya adalah keturunan Korea.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir panjang ia bahkan tidak menyadari tengah mengigit bibir bawahnya—kebiasaan yang sudah lama ia lakukan ketika tengan memikirkan banyak hal.

"Aku sangat yakin kau bisa memuaskan mereka B.." Minseok kembali memberikan pemahaman karena perasaannya jelas bisa melihat sahabatnya itu masih memiliki segala beban untuk menyetujui ikut bergabung dan terlibat di acara dari merk besar itu. "Aku tahu bagaimana profesionalnya dirimu, dan bakat yang kau punya akan sangat disayangkan bila hanya diperlihatkan oleh pelanggan – pelanggan biasa seperti sekarang. Ketika hasil karyamu diperlihatkan dikalangan para sosialita dan juga pengusaha – pengusaha lainnya.. mungkin saja ini menjadi kesempatan besar untuk mewujudkan mimpimu yang lainnya."

"Aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu. Sebenarnya.." Yixing kembali memberikan dukungan dari kalimat panjang yang Minseok ucapkan. "Please say yes.." setelahnya ia memohon kembali.

"Eonnie.. kau pasti tidak akan mengecewakan mereka.." bahkan Irene ikut bergabung membujuk Baekhyun.

Setelah pusing mendengarkan segala bujuk rayu untuk menerima tawaran tadi, akhirnya Baekhyun memekik mengiyakan dan yang lainnya nampak lebih bahagia dibandingkan Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Kalian harus kerja lembur kedepannya!"

Irene mengumpat kesal dengan bibirnya merajuk, "Eonnie, aku benci melihat dirimu saat menjadi _Bossy!"_ gadis itu memprotes namun karena takut mendengar teriakan Baekhyun sebagai balasannya, ia memilih kembali kearea café guna mengawasi karyawan lainnya.

Sementara Yixing dan Minseok hanya tertawa dan membantu menenangkan Baekhyun yang hendak memarahi salah satu karyawan kepercayaannya.

"Dasar gadis es." Baekhyun mengumpat lalu ikut tertawa bersama Minseok dan juga Yixing, dan setelahnya ia baru teringat bahwa puteri kecilnya tengah tertidur di sofa ruangan kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah membawaku kesini tapi tidak ingin ikut turun?" Yoora menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol yang mengatakan memilih untuk menunggu didalam mobil sementara Yoora bertemu dengan wanita bernama Baekhyun, pemilik Redberry.

"A-aku akan menunggu didalam.. akan terasa percuma kalau ternyata Baekhyun yang dimaksud bukan Baekhyun yang aku cari." Pembelaan dari Chanyeol terdengar bisa dipahami namun bagi Yoora itu hanyalah alasan yang menunjukkan adiknya adalah seorang pengecut.

"Dasar lemah!" umpatan Yoora dibalas pula dengan umpatan Chanyeol sebelum pintu mobil tertutup.

Selain karena keinginan Chanyeol untuk mengkonfirmasi apakah Baekhyun yang menjadi pemilik dari Redberry benar – benar Baekhyun yang mana adalah wanita ia cari sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Yoora memang sudah menjadwalkan diri untuk datang berkunjung untuk membicarakan masalah penawaran kerja sama yang sempat ia dan Jessica bicarakan dengan sang pemiliki di telepon sebelumnya.

Langkahnya ia bawa santai dengan tangannya membawa tas kerja miliknya, ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan café Redberry dan mendapat sambutan dari para karyawan disana. Yoora sempat mencari – cari wajah yang ia kenal, Irene. Namun belum menemukan gadis itu bergabung dibelakang meja kasir, sehingga membuat Yoora melangkah kearah kasir.

"Hai.." sapanya lebih dulu dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang Nona, anda mau pesan?" dan sang karyawan membalas lalu menanyakkan mengenai pesanan yang mungkin akan dipesan olehnya.

"Um.. aku mencari Nona Irene atau Baekhyun? Sebelumnya aku sempat menelepon—

"Oh! Annyeong haseyo." Dan sosok yang Yoora cari sebelumnya secara tiba – tiba muncul menyapa dirinya.

"Oh, Irene-ssi.." Yoora tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda mencari Nyonya Baekhyun? Aku akan memanggilnya." Yoora mengangguk cepat dan juga senang mendapati kehadirannya saat ini sudah diketahui oleh Irene, ia bahkan sempat bertanya – tanya apakah Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan mengenai penawaran kerja sama yang mereka bicarakan kepada karyawannya.

"Terima kasih, Ah! Apakah aku boleh menunggu di meja sebelah sana." Yoora menunjuk salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat kaca dimana memilik maksud agar Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Baekhyun nantinya.

Irene mengangguk mempersilahkan, wanita yang memiliki badan lebih kecil dari Yoora bahkan menawarkan aneka minuman dan juga mungkin kue – kue yang ingin dicicipi selagi menunggu Baekhyun bergabung dan mereka membicarakan masalah bisnis.

Yoora menyamankan duduknya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirimkan kode pada sang adik yang bisa ia lihat menunggu dengan tenang namun tetap memperhatikan kearah dirinya saat ini.

 _Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi, berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karena sang pemilik belum pulang kerumahnya._

Pesan yang Yoora kirimkan kepada sang adik tidak mendapatkan jawaban, dirinya merasa tidak heran mengingat Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang paling malas membalas pesan – pesan darinya terlebih itu adalah hal tidak penting. Menit setelahnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok sang pemilik, wanita bernama Baekhyun.

Kikuk adalah apa yang terlihat diantara keduanya saat bertemu.

Yoora merasa kaget karena bayangan wanita dengan penampilan sexy bak model dan juga berdada besar atau pun terlihat begitu sensual seperti wanita – wanita yang selalu menjadi teman mainan adiknya lenyap begitu saja ketika dirinya melihat bagaimana penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

Wanita yang memiliki tinggi tak jauh darinya yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini tengah tersenyum ramah, dengan suaranya yang lembut memberikan salam dan juga memperkenalkan diri terlihat sangat sopan dan santun. Terlebih dengan cara berpakaiannya yang nampak begitu sederhana tapi terlihat begitu indah dibadannya. Model dress midi tanpa motif berwarna merah muda, riasan di wajah yang begitu minimalis serta rambutnya yang nampak begitu lembut tergurai begitu saja sudah cukup membuat sang pemilik terlihat cantik dan manis.

"A-ah.. Aku Park Yoora." Gugupnya terlihat bahkan bisa membuat bibirnya begitu kaku hanya untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah, nde.. Anda yang meneleponku sebelumnya, dengan Jessica-ssi." Baekhyun membalas, mempersilahkan lawan bicaranya untuk duduk demikian dirinya yang menyusul.

"Kau masih terlihat sangat muda.. wow." Yoora menjelaskan alasannya yang nampak begitu tak siap bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun masih mengembang di wajahnya, ia pun turut memuji bagaimana cantiknya Yoora.

"Well.. aku datang." Yoora memulai pembicaraan mengenai bisnisnya, mengesampingkan pikirannya yang berputar – putar menanyakkan apakah sosok secantik dan semanis ini adalah penyebab adiknya _impotensi?_ "Maaf, mungkin aku terlihat begitu memaksa agar Redberry bersedia membantuku di acara peluncuran brand dari sepupuku ini.. tapi nyatanya aku memang berharap penuh bila kue – kue dan juga hiasan bunga – bunga toko Anda menghiasi acara kami." Keprofesionallan Yoora kembali terlihat namun tetap menjaga suasan santai antara dirinya dan juga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyangkut kerja sama antara Redberry dan juga _Blanc_ & _Eclare,_ mengenai masalah konsep, hal – hal apa saja yang harus ia siapkan sesuai dengan permintaan dari pihak _Blanc & Eclare _dan yang terpenting adalah berapa harga yang akan dibayarkan untuk semua hasil yang akan ia ciptakan nantinya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu cek kosong di awalnya." Dan jawaban Yoora sungguh mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" rasa tak percaya dan juga sedikit takut membuat Baekhyun bertanya gugup.

"Itu sebagai jaminan diawal. Aku benar – benar menginginkan kalian ikut andil acaara ini, jadi aku akan memberikanmu cek kosong, milikku secara pribadi, atau mungkin milik Adikku sebagai pihak donator acara ini, itu akan menjadi bayaranmu." Penjelasan Yoora masih kurang bisa dipahami di awal dan dirinya jelas tahu karena wajah tak percaya Baekhyun memperlihatkan dengan jelas.

"Kau bisa menulisnya angka yang kau inginkan setelah acara selesai, tidak apa – apa. Anggap saja itu sebagai jaminan bahwa kami membayarmu sesuai dengan kualita yang kau berikan." Dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"A-aku tidak akan berani menyentuh cek itu sebelum acara ini selesai." Ucapan Baekhyun diangguki oleh Yoora.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku mengerti." Dan kini Baekhyun yang mengangguk. "Jadi, apakah Anda bersedia Baekhyun-ssi?"

Senyuman di wajah Baekhyun lagi – lagi mengembang manis, "Kami bersedia Nona Park." Yang mana jawaban itu membuat Yoora memekik senang serta lega tanggung jawab dalam acara Jessica berkurang satu.

Keduanya kembali membicarakan mengenai kontrak yang akan Yoora buat dan nantinya akan ditanda tangani oleh kedua pihak, pembicaraan mengenai konsep dan jenis – jenis kue yang diinginkan saat acara pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai dibicarakan meskipun lagi – lagi Baekhyun menahan diri Yoora agar mereka membicarakan lebih lanjut saat meeting selanjutnya dimana Jessica ikut hadir disana.

Meskipun demikian Yoora masih terlihat bersemengat mulai membicarakan lebih jauh hingga getar pada ponselnya dan juga notifikasi yang muncul dilayarnya berhasil membuatnya terdiam kaku tak percaya dalam tatapannya yang bergantian menatap layar dan juga sosok Baekhyun dihadapannya.

 _Dia orangnya._

Balasan pesan dari sang adik adalah penyebab semuanya.

Belum sempat ia menarik kembali perhatiannya untuk fokus dalam pembicaraan masalah pekerjaan, bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah melangkah masuk dengan begitu sombong menebarkan pesonanya menjadi pengalih perhatiannya lagi.

Chanyeol memang tidak berjalan kearahnya, namun kehadiran adiknya dan juga aura yang menyebar didalam ruangan itu membuat Yoora tidak bisa fokus melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin pesan _red velvet cake 4_ dan _signature chocolate cake 4_.." adiknya bersuara dengan jarak cukup jauh dari posisi dimana Baekhyun dan Yoora duduk saat ini. Namun suara berat itu bisa menghipnotis Baekhyun untuk seketika terdiam dan menoleh kearah sang pemilik suara hanya untuk melihat siapa sosok pemilik suara yang seakan – akan ia kenal.

Yoora memperhatikan semuanya, bagaimana Baekhyun yang berhati – hati mencuri kesempatan untuk menoleh serta bagaimana Chanyeol yang dengan sengajanya berdiri didepan kasir, memutar badannya untuk sekedar melihat – lihat, menebar pesonanya, meskipun kedua tangan Chanyeol dimasukkan kedalam dua kantung celannya dalam posisi berdiri tegap. Itu cukup membuat penampilannya menarik perhatian para wanita yang berkunjung disana.

Dan ketika tatap matanya mendapati ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan rasa tidak percaya, sebuah senyuman terbentuk diwajah sang adik, seringai bahagia terlihat disana dan Yoora jelas tahu untuk siapa senyuman itu. Jawaban dari apa yang ia pikirkan bahkan langsung terlihat jelas disana.

Chanyeol yang mengabaikan penjelasan dari sang kasir untuk menunggu sesaat memilih untuk berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang tengah menatap kearahnya tidak percaya. Itu wanitanya—belum benar – benar ia miliki memang—tapi hatinya sudah berkata demikian. Disana, wanitanya tengah melihat kearahnya, dan tidak sopan bukan bila Chanyeol tidak menyapa wanita yang sudah membuat gairahnya tertahan enggan meledak bila bukan karena sosok yang kini sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hai Baekhyun."

 **~jeng jeng jeng, eh udah ketemu dengan tbc~**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dia benar – benar pria yang kau temui di Bar?" Kyungsoo lagi – lagi mempertanyakkan kebenaran cerita yang baru saja diucapkan Baekhyun padanya dan juga Luhan serta Zitao saat ini.

"Benar Kyung, pria yang membuatmu terpesona setengah mati itu datang ke toko ini, membeli kue lalu menyapaku, menyebut namaku seperti malam itu, ia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menebar pesona disini." Baekhyun berucap sebal terhadap tiga temannya sementara mereka yang tengah mendengar cerita Baekhyun sedari tadi kembali saling melempar senyuman.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian malah tersenyum – senyum?" Baekhyun bertanya heran, terlebih pada Luhan yang tersenyum lalu menunduk menggeleng dan kembali tersenyum. "Luhannie?"

Wanita yang bernama Luhan, berambut pirang dengan perawakan Asia atau lebih tepatnya berwajah Cina dengan begitu kental mengesampingkan rambutnya lalu mencondongkan diri pada Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Baekhyunnie, aku sudah katakan padamu bukan, Park Chanyeol itu bajingan, dia _playboy_ dan untungnya dia tampan dan Miliarder.."

Baekhyun menunjukkan sikap tubunya yang tak paham maksud dari ucapan Luhan, sementara wanita yang tengah dipandanginya saat itu menggerakkan tangannya acuh.

"Kau bertemu dengan seorang playboy jutawan, apa yang kau harapkan? Tebar pesona? Tentu saja si sombong itu sudah terbiasa melakukannya."

"Aaahh.." Kyungsoo dan Tao sama – sama mengangguk paham lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang tetap memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya mengingat sikap dari pria itu kemarin.

"Aku rasa dia benar – benar menyukaimu." Luhan berucap lagi sembari menyesap teh di cangkirnya. "Seingatku, dari cerita Sehun dan ketika aku bertemu dengannya, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita bila wanita itu tidak seksi, yang ia lihat hanyalah bokong dan payudara."

Seketika Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah jijiknya.

"Aku serius, didalam otaknya bila bukan masalah bisnis ya tentu saja tubuh wanita." Luhan kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku harap dia tidak akan pernah datang kembali ke tempat ini!" Baekhyun berucap dengan tekad kuat.

"Sayang sekali wajah tampannya untuk diabaikan Baek." Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan sembari menyuapi satu sendok potongan kue.

"Aku belum melihatnya.. kau harusnya berdoa supaya dia bisa datang supaya aku bisa melihatnya lagi." Kali ini Zitao yang tak terima dengan harapan yang Baekhyun ucapkan tadi.

"Ya! Kau sudah punya Kris! Jangan melihat pria muda lainnya." Baekhyun memarahi Zitao yang ikut tergila – gila dan bahkan penasaran dengan sosok playboy Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo ikut memberikan pembelaan mendukung Zitao dan ketiganya kini terlihat percecokkan khas Ibu – Ibu, membawa – bawa kewajiban dan hak sebagai istri serta lainnya. Luhan yang menjadi satu – satunya wanita yang belum menikah diantara mereka berempat berusaha menutupi pendengarannya yang tak mau terusik oleh ucapan para Ibu – Ibu yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiir. Luhan mengalihkan diri melihat ke arah luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan tanaman serta bunga – bunga segar dari toko bunga milih Baekhyun tepat disebelah toko kuenya, sembari menyesap kembali tehnya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada laju lalu lalang dihadapannya hingga akhirnya iris matanya menangkap satu mobil hitam berbentuk jeep terparkir tepat di toko kue milik Baekhyun.

Awalnya ia tak ingin peduli dan bahkan begitu ingin tahu siapa pemilik mobil mahal yang ia yakini hanya beberapa unit dimiliki di jalanan kota ini, tapi sayangnya, apa yang ditangkap oleh pandangan matanya mampu membuatnya meletakkan kembali cangkir teh dari tangannya dan juga terbisu masih tak menyangka pria yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dan menjadi topic utama pembicaraa sahabatnya kembali datang ke toko miliki Baekhyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **A Man and A Woman**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

* * *

" _Itu dia?"_ Zitao berbisik pelan sembari menunduk dan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat jelas tengah berbisik dan menggosipkan sosok Chanyeol yang kembali mendatangi Toko _Redberry_ dan membeli beberapa potong kue dalam jumlah banyak.

" _Dia tampan, tinggi seperti Kris.."_ Zitao masih berbisik ke arah Kyungsoo, kedua orang itu begitu larut dalam pembahasan meneliti ukuran tubuh Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk berurusan dengan kasir, menunjuk beberapa kue dan juga menunggu pesanannya disiapkan.

" _Suaranya berat sekali.."_

" _Kan sudah aku bilang kemarin.."_

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Zitao masih saling berbisik membicarakan sosok Chanyeol, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang engga bersuara dan tetap melihat kedepan, kearah Kyungsoo dan Zitao, sesekali dia melihat kearah Luhan yang juga tetap tenang tak memperdulikan kondisi sekitarnya.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya suara Chanyeol terdengar jelas.

Dan Baekhyun bisa pastikan pria itu sudah berbalik dan tengah melangkah kembali kearah pintu mengingat Kyungsoo dan Zitao tengah saling menyikut dan juga kaki mereka dibawah meja tak bisa diam bergerak menghentak satu sama lain.

"Luhan?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dibalik punggung Baekhyun, pria itu berada didekat meja mereka dan tak sungkan menyapa Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah diam tak bersuara dan bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan cangkir.

"Hm?" Luhan menyahut acuh.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Aku kira kau masih bergelung dibalik selimut Oh Sehun.." ada suara tawa geli diakhir ucapan pria itu yang mengundang suara dehaman kesal Luhan. "Oh—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Park Chanyeol? Aku kira kau lebih memilih menikmati selangkangan wanita di kantormu." Luhan membalas dengan bahasa lebih kasar dan tentunya membuat sahabatnya merasa malu.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tetap memperlihatkan wajah tampan dan tak peduli akan hujatan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Luhan meskipun pada kenyataannya apa yang diucapakan Luhan adalah kenyataan yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Well.. aku membeli kue." Chanyeol menunjukkan dua kantong besar ditangannya.

"Kue, di _Redberry?_ Kau rela datang jauh – jauh hanya untuk membeli kue?" tanya Luhan masih tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol bisa dengan begitu santainya dan rela menghabiskan waktu berjam – jam hanya untuk membeli kue.

"Well, pemilik toko ini cantik. Aku menyukainya."

Bukan hanya Luhan yang terbatuk secara tiba – tiba, Kyungsoo dan Zitao pun melakukan hal yang sama namun wajah keduanya tetap menunduk enggan untuk ditunjukkan kearah Chanyeol, sementara Luhan tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginya terangkat kearah pria itu.

"Kau tidak mengenal kata cantik Chanyeol, kosa katamu untuk wanita hanya ada seks, selangkangan, payudara dan juga nafsu." Luhan tersenyum getir, salah satu alisnya bahkan bergerak naik keatas sebagai isyarat pada Chanyeol bahwa pria itu tak bisa melawannya.

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau begitu memahamiku Luhannie, apa kau jatuh cinta padaku? Kita bisa bermain dimobilku saat ini tanpa diketahui Sehun." kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar kembali menggoda Luhan yang telah kembali merasa kesal karena kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu. "Kau tahu dimana bertemu denganku rusa cantik." Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, " _Ladies, my pleasure to meet you.."_ ucapan itu tertuju pada Kyungsoo dan juga Zi Tao yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"..dan Baekhyunnie.. aku suka wangi tubuhmu." Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja keluar dari toko milik Baekhyun meninggalkan keempat wanita disana termangu dalam diam terlebih Baekhyun yang tak bisa mengucap satu kata pun, bukan hanya mulutnya yang kelu tak mampu mengucap, tubuhnya bahkan terasa kaku untuk digerakkan bahkan untuk menoleh sesaat.

"D-dia tahu kau disini?"

"Baek.. aku pikir dia sedikit _Psycho.._ "

Kyungsoo dan Zitao berkomentar gugup sementara Luhan kembali menggeleng masih menyimpan rasa kesal yang begitu luar biasa pada sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terduduk diam kaku sembari menatap kearah Luhan, Kyungsoo dan juga Zitao.

"Jangan dpikirkan." Luhan akhirnya bersuara, "Dia memang seperti itu." Kepalanya bergerak menunjuk pada mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan – lahan melaju meninggalkan area toko Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, masih belum bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Luhan.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, dia playboy. Mudah baginya mengenal setiap detail dari tubuh kaum hawa. Aku yakin dia bahkan sudah bisa mengetahui berapa ukuran bramu, berapa tinggi dan lebar pinggangmu, atau bahkan dia bisa tahu ukuran sepatu dan juga lingkar cincinmu."

Kyungsoo dan Zitao sontak terkagum sementara Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan sikap dingin dan enggan memperpanjang pembicaraan mengenai pria itu, namun didalam hatinya ia tidak bisa ia pungkiri ada debaran yang dirasakan ketikan mengingat ucapan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya.

 _Sudah cukup lama tidak ada pria yang memuji dirinya hanya dengan mencium aroma tubuhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaa.. tumben sekali kau mau berbaik hati membelikan kue – kue ini untuk Ibu." Wanita paruh baya yang baru saja turun secara perlahan – lahan dari lantai 2 di rumahnya tersenyum hangat namun tatapan matanya terlihat jelas menggoda sang putera yang tengah membawa 2 kantung dengan tulisan toko kue yang menjadi kesukaan keluarga itu.

Nyonya Park—Ibu Chanyeol menyambut kedua kantung belanjaan itu lalu menggiring puterannya untuk bergabung di meja makan.

"Bibi Seo, tolong bantu aku menyajikan ini—Kau, jelaskan pada Ibu, tumben sekali menawari kue- kue _Redberry_ di hari kerjamu?" setelah memberikan kantung – kantung dan ikut menyusun kue – kue berbentuk manis dan nampak lezat, Ibu Chanyeol memberikan satu piring berisikan _cupcake_ kearah puteranya yang sudah duduk dengan santai sembari membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu lalu menggeleng. "Hanya ingin.." kemudian ia tersenyum malu – malu.

"Tidak mungkin kau bersikap baik pada Ibumu tanpa ada maksud Park Chanyeol, kau berada di perutku selama Sembilan bulan, dan sejak lahir sampai kau menginjak sekolah atas hanya Aku yang mengurusmu sampai kau mulai mengenal wanita. Cih! Masih berani berbohong."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ibu memang terbaik."

"Jadi, katakan, apa yang kau inginkan." Ibunya kembali mempertanyakkan maksud dari kebaikan puteranya yang jarang ditemukan.

Chanyeol menyesap lebih dulu teh yang baru saja ia buat lalu mengambil satu _cupcake_ dengan topping cokelat diatasnya.

"Kalau Ibu sedang ingin kue – kue dari _Redberry.._ biar aku saja yang membelinya. Jangan meminta Yoora karena dia sok sibuk, jangan meminta Ayah juga, kasihan Pak Yoo akan pulang terlambat terus nantinya.. jadi aku saja." Chanyeol berucap tanpa rasa bersalah dan bahkan tak memperdulikan raut wajah Ibunya yang siap melontarkan kata tak percaya dari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aaah.. baik sekali putera Ibu ini.. pemilinya cantik ya?"

"Eoh, dia cantik." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang dan selang beberapa detik setelahnya ia baru menyadari, Ia memang tidak berbohong pada Ibunya.

Nyonya Park tersenyum puas, memangku wajahnya untuk melihat wajah puteranya lebih dekat, wajah Chanyeol yang tersipu malu dan bahkan enggan membalas tatapan matanya.

"Kau baru menyadari Baekhyun cantik? _Aigoo.._ berulang kali kita kesana dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun kau baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ckckck, kenapa otakmu lamban sekali sih."

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Ck! Kau memang seperti Ayahmu, lamban bila melihat wanita cantik, tidak salah Ayahmu lamban melamarku saat dulu—"

"Ya.. ya.. aku sudah mendengar cerita itu berulang kali Bu." Chanyeol enggan mendengar kembali untuk kesekian kalinya bagaimana pertemuan Ayah-Ibunya saat dulu serta perjalanan cinta mereka. Kisah itu sudah diceritakan turun menurun dari Yoora dan juga dirinya, sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Chanyeol bahkan yakin, bila saat sekolah gurunya tidak mengarjakan sejaran cinta Romeo&Juliet, bisa saja dia menceritakan kisah cinta Ayah&Ibunya disekolah waktu itu.

"Kapan kita pernah bertemu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengalihkan.

Nyonya Park berdecak sebal sebelum kembali berbicara pada puteranya yang sudah setengah mati penasaran. "Kita selalu melihatnya Chanyeol, tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Setiap kita kesana, Baekhyun ada disana juga, kau lebih memilih melihat wanita – wanita kekurangan bahan berlalu lalang di jalanan ketimbang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang begitu manis melayani Ibu disana."

 _Sial._ Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya.

"Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai anak? Aku dengar – dengar dia sudah memiliki anak.. mantan suaminya sangat menyebalkan, bodoh sekali dia menceraikan Baekhyun begitu saja."

Chanyeol belum mampu menyerap setiap ucapan Ibunya karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana bisa Ibunya mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam hanya karena sering berkunjung dan membeli kue di _Redberry._

"Haa, anak itu. Untung saja ia mau bercerai dengan suaminya itu, Ibu tidak habis pikir kalau dia memilih bertahan dengan pernikahannya."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, _Dasar Ibu – Ibu penggosip,_ umpatnya dalam hati mengingat lagi kebiasan Ibunya yang suka berlama – lama berbincang – bincang dengan para Ibu – Ibu lainya di berbagai kesempatan.

"Ibu kenapa suka sekali membicarakan orang lain sih.."

"Itu kenyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu terlalu baik terlalu cantik untuk bisa diabaikan begitu saja oleh mantan suaminya, teman – teman Ibu bahkan berniat menjodohkannya dengan para puteranya, tapi ya dasar wanita itu tertalu tertutup, semuanya ditolak dengan begitu hormat."

Chanyeol membelakkan matanya tak percaya, "Ibu tidak pernah menjodohkanku dengannya." Kali ini dia melayangkan protest, mengingat kembali Ibunya tak pernah sekali pun membicarakan nama Baekhyun dalam perbincangan makan malam keluarga mereka atau pun dimana pun.

"Memangnya kau mau? Lagi pula kau sama brengseknya dengan mantan suaminya itu, mana mungkin aku mau menjodohkanmu dengan wanita baik – baik seperti Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa tertohok namun juga tak bisa menyangkal, ucapan Ibunya memang ada benarnya, tapi bisakah Ibunya menjelaskan kenapa ia tak bisa lagi melirik wanita – wanita berpakaian seksi diluar sana setelah pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di bar kala itu? Bisakah Ibunya menjelaskan kenapa ia tak lagi bergairah melakukan seks karena yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah senyuman Baekhyun atau pun wajah wanita itu yang menatapnya dalam diam? Bisakah Ibunya menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya semenjak ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, mendengar suara wanita itu dan juga mencium aroma manis, campuran strawberry dan mint dan mungkin sedikit gula karena Chanyeol benar – benar dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh wanita itu.

"Bu.."

Ibu Chanyeol melirik sesaat sembari menyesap tehnya lalu menyuapkan potongan kue dari _cupcake_ yang ada piringnya.

""Hm?"

"A—aku rasa… aku jatuh cinta."

Dan respons yang ada setelahnya adalah Ibunya yang tersedak dengan batu – batuk yang tak ada henti, lalu ada bunyi piring yang pecah karena terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Bibi Seo yang tengah berada didekat meja makan itu, belum lagi suara petir yang terdengar menyambar kala langit kelabu baru saja menutupi cerahnya langit Seoul beberapa saat lalu.

Ucapan yang baru saja diakui Chanyeol seakan – akan tidak mendapatkan persetujuan bukan hanya dari Ibu dan anggota rumahnya, namun juga alam atau mungkin alam dan garis takdir ataupun Tuhan sendiri tak ingin memberikan keikhlasan mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **A Man and A Woman**

* * *

"Jadi.. sepanjang hari kau disini karena enggan mendengar suara ocehan semua orang dirumahmu.. hanya karena kau mengaku jatuh cinta?" Taeyeon menyampaikan kesimpulan yang ia tangkap dari rentetan cerita yang sejak kedatangan Chanyeol sedari pagi, pria itu sudah mengeluhkannya sampai rasanya pendengarannya mulai jengah mendengarkan keluh kesah pria yang menjadi Boss-nya disini.

"Eoh.. aku bahkan tak mau bertemu sahabat – sahabatku karena Yoora pasti sudah menceritakannya." Chanyeol mengeluhkan lagi.

Kali ini Chanyeol melihat daftar nama kehadiran para murid yang mengikuti kelasnya di hari Minggu ini, yang mana sejujurnya Chanyeol hanya memperdulikan satu nama dari keseluruhannya, Byun Naeun.

"Oh, dia sudah masuk kelas." Pekiknya begitu senang melihat naman Naeun berada didaftar murid yang masuk pada Kelas Minggu hari ini.

"Tadi Ibunya datang.. wuaaahh kau tidak akan percaya Ibunya Naeun masih sangat muda sekali, penampilannya biasa saja, tapi wajahnya yang masih muda dan begitu manis membuat aku dan juga Ben bahkan termangu dalam diam karenanya. Suaranya bahkan terdengar merdu dan begitu damai!"

Chanyeol mendengarkan dan juga mulai membayangkan gambaran dari penjelasan yang Taeyeon ucapkan.

"Badannya sangat ramping, meskipun ia tidak tinggi tapi terlihat lekukannya sangat indah—wuaah—Oh! Jangan – jangan kau mendekata Naeun karena kau tahu Ibunya sangat cantik ya!" Taeyeon berasumsi buruk dan membuat Chanyeol kembali merasa terhina karena _image_ yang sudah ia buat sejak lama.

Menjadi _Playboy_ , bermain dengan banyak wanita dan tidak ada satu pun yang berstatus mejadi kekasihnya, sebutan untuk semua wanita itu hanyalah mainan Barbie-nya dan hanya bertahan dalam hitungan jam.

"Kalau aku tahu Ibunya cantik, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak lama Tae.." nada bicaranya terdengar ragu meskipun demikian garis bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman dalam sesaat.

Taeyeon mengangguk, ia setuju, bila Chanyeol sudah melihat bagaimana rupa dari Ibu Naeun mungkin sudah lama pria itu mendekati sosok wanita itu, nyatanya sampai beberapa waktu kemarin, Chanyeol masih menggila bemain – main dengan mainannya.

"Err.. tapi aku bingung.." Taeyeon meragu membuka kembali percakapan mereka berdua. "Kau benar – benar belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Taeyeon guna memastikan wanita itu benar – benar menanyakkan pertanyaan macam itu padanya setelah sekian lama mereka bekerja sama.

"Maksudku.. apakah kau tidak memiliki cinta pertama atau hal semacam itu sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol lagi – lagi terdiam, mengingat kembali masa – masa mudanya dulu yang ia lakukan sama seperti pemuda lainnya di masanya, namun meskipun demikian, wanita yang Chanyeol kagumi hanyalah kakak dan Ibunya, tidak ada sosok lain yang ia kagumi dan ia sayangi sebagai mana perasaan seorang pemuda terhadap gadis seusianya.

Chanyeol pun ingat, dulu dia termasuk anak yang teladan dan bahkan sangat pintar di sekolahnya, nilai ujiannya pun sangat memuaskan hingga dia masuk Universitas terbaik di Seoul dan memulai dunia kampus dan lingkungan yang lebih liar tanpa ada batasan dibandingkan saat sekolah dulu.

Chanyeol tak ingat kapan dia mulai terjerumus dengan dunia gelap dan berurusan dengan para wanita – wanita yang hanya menjadi mainan dan pemuas nfasunya, ia tak ingat kapan pertama kalinya dia menyetubuhi seorang wanita.

"Entahlah.. semuanya terasa begitu gelap bila aku mencoba mengingatnya, yang pasti tidak ada perasaan cinta yang muncul hingga aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Taeyeon mengangguk mencoba mengerti meskipun pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

Pembicaraan mereka terputus begitu saja bertepatan dengan selesainya kelas musik pada sore itu, suara ramai anak – anak kecil meramaikan suasana disekitar mereka.

"Loey Oppa!" satu teriakan dengan nada gemas membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bahkan berlari kecil kearah sosok anak kecil yang baru saja berteriak kearahnya.

"Oww~ _Princess Naeun_ sudah sembuh?"

"Eoh! Oppa, nanti Mommy menjemput, ayo ayo kita menunggu diluar." Naeun menarik – narik tangan Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya berjalan menuju taman tempat mereka menunggu jemputan Naeun seusai kelas musiknya.

"Mommy menjemput? Mommy tidak sibuk?" Chanyeol yang sudah tahu kesibukkan dari Ibu anak itu meyakinkan lagi ketika Naeun mengatakan berulang kali bahwa Ibunya akan menjemput sore ini, ini sebuah hal langka dan Chanyeol harus memastikannya dengan pasti.

"Hm, Mommy bilang sedang tidak sibuk.. jadi bisa menjemput Naeun sore ini, tadi Mommy bahkan yang mengantarkan Naeun sampai di kelas."

Lagi – lagi Chanyeol merasa aneh, tidak biasanya orang tua Naeun seperhatian itu dengan anaknya hingga mengantar sampai ke kelas anak itu, dan Chanyeol menyesalkan kenapa ia bisa datang terlambat jadi tak melihat bagaimana rupa dari Ibu anak itu.

"Loey Oppa, apa Oppa akan datang di pentas musik nanti? Naeun harus tampil.. tapi tidak tahu harus menampilkan apa.." raut wajah anak itu berubah muram dan meskipun menunduk Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas sedihnya dari nada yang terdengar di suara Naeun.

"Naeun mau Oppa datang?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Naeun dengan gemas lalu sengaja membuat ikatan rambut anak itu berantakkan dan Naeun berteriak manja.

"Aaahh.. Oppa jadi berantakkan."

"Aniya.. Naeun masih terlihat cantik.. kemari Oppa buat lebih cantik."

Naeun menurut ketika Chanyeol membawanya pada pangkuan pria itu, dan ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai membelai dan menyisir serta mengikat rambutnya kembali, Naeun tetap duduk nyaman dan kembali bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kelasnya, hari – harinya di sekolah lalu kembali membahas mengenai acara pentas musik yang akan datang.

Perbicangan mereka terus berlanjuta diselingi canda tawa dan bahkan teriakan manja dari Naeun yang mampu membuat sosok yang sedari tadi berada disana memandang aneh dan mulai merasakan perasaan aneh. Terlebih ketika sosok itu tahu, siapa yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Naeun.

"Oppa, besok harus ke toko ya, pulang sekolah Naeun disana, jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Oh, benarkah? Okey, Oppa akan datang lagi."

"Yeay—Oh! Mommy!" Naeun yang baru saja membalik badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat sosok Mommynya sudah berada dibelakang posisi mereka meskipun bukan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Mommy?" Chanyeol bergumam dan ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang guna melihat bagaimana rupa dan sosok dari Ibu anak itu.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang merasa terkejut atau bahkan merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, Baekhyun pun merasa demikian. Mengapa belakangan jalan takdir sengaja mempertemukan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, pria brengsek yang bahkan ia harapkan untuk tak kembali dipertemukan. Mengapa pula puterinya bisa sedekat dan senyaman itu dengan sosok Chanyeol? Dari seluruh pria yang ada di dunia, kenapa harus Chanyeol yang mengisi hari – harinya?

 **Tbc.**

 **Semoga hari Rabunya tidak kelabu yaa.**

 **Selamat makan malam, selamat istirahat, besok masih hari Kamis :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi.. Loey Oppa itu sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun kedua matanya terperjam, tangannya memijat lembut pangkal hidungnya. Berulang kali ia menghela nafas berat setelah menceritakan pada Kyungsoo dan Zitao mengenai fakta yang ia ketahui sejak beberapa minggu lalu.

Selang beberapa hari setelahnya, setelah ia mengetahui dan bertemu langsung dengan sosok Loey Oppa, yang mana sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol, baru kali ini Baekhyun bisa menceritakannya kepada Kyungsoo dan Zitao

"Huaa.. aku baru menyadari, Loey itu ternyata dari namanya ya, Chanyeol, Loey.." telunjuk Kyungsoo bergerak diudara menjabarkan huruf - huruf dari nama Chanyeol.

"Bukankah ini semakin menyeramkan.." Kyungsoo menoleh pada Zitao yang kembali bersuara.

"Dia mendekati Naeun, maksudnya benar-benar dekat layaknya ingin memiliki, kalian tidak berpikir demikian? Lalu dia bertemu denganmu di Bar, Redberry.. Perusahaannya mengajakmu bekerja sama. Apakah hanya aku yang berpikir dia memang benar - benar tengah mendekatkan dirinya padamu Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam, enggan untuk menyahuti, Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya nampak menyimak, nampak berpikir untuk sesaat lalu memajukkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Zitao diseberangnya.

"Tapi.. Chanyeol tidak pernah menanyakkan apapun mengenai siapa Ibu Naeun kan? Maksudku, selama dia mengenalkan dirinya menjadi 'Loey', dia tidak pernah secara terang - terangan menghasut Naeun atau pun memaksa anak itu untuk mengenalkannya dengan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih terdiam mendengarkan, lain halnya dengan Zitao yang sudah siap melontakan pendapatnya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo.. tidakkah kau berpikir dia cukup berbahaya? Ini terlihat seperti Chanyeol sudah mengikuti Baekhyun melalui Naeun, mencari kesukaan dan segala hal.. dia bisa dikategorikan sebagai penguntit."

"Oh jelas berbeda!"

"Kyung.. aku tahu kau menyukai Chanyeol karena dia tampan tapi kau harus bisa berpikir negatif mengenai pria itu."

"Dia memang tampan! Bagaimana aku bisa berpikir negatif kalau memang tidak ada yang membuktikan pria itu sebagai penguntit. Ingat, Naeun selalu bilang, Loey Oppa menemaninya sampai anak itu dijemput, Irene pun pernah mengatakan Loey Oppa itu sosok yang ramah.. Jangan berpikir buruk terhadap pria itu Tao-ah, mungkin dia brengsek dan bermain dengan banyak wanita, playboy seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. Tapi terhadap Naeun, aku lebih memilih dia daripada Changmin."

"Ya! Kenapa kau membandingkan dengan Changmin." Zitao masih terus menjawab dan mengelak.

"YAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak, pening di kepalanya menjalar menyulut emosinya terlebih ketika dua sahabatnya yang seharusnya mendengarkan dan juga memberikan arahan lebih baik pada akhirnya harus berdebat karena pendapat mereka mengenai satu pria asing yang bahkan belum mereka kenal sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kalian hanya mau berdebat mengenai pria itu lebih baik tidak usah datang kesini.. tidak membantu."

Zitao dan juga Kyungsoo sama - sama mengunci mulutnya, namun mereka berpindah posisi duduk kini berada disebelah kanan kiri Baekhyun, kembali pada posisi siaga untuk mendengarkan curahan hati sahabatnya.

" _Mian.."_ Keduanya meminta maaf, Kyungsoo mulai mengusap lengan Baekhyun sementara Tao mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi.. apa yang terjadi setelahnya." dagu Kyungsoo bersandar nyaman pada bahu Baekhyun menunggu kelanjutan cerita pertemuan dirinya dengan sosok Loey Oppa.

"Kami sempat berbicara.. tidak hanya berdua, Naeun ikut serta, namun aku meminta anak itu bermain _games_ sembari mendengarkan lagu dengan _earphone_ selagi kami berbicara panjang." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok Loey Oppa.

"Kami sama - sama tidak pernah terbayangkan akan bertemu, dia mengatakan juga baru tahu bahwa aku adalah Ibu Naeun saat itu, Naeun selalu mengajaknya ke ' _toko' '_ tapi putriku tidak pernah menjelaskan lebih detail toko apa dan dimana. Dia meminta maaf kalau ternyata semua ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, mengusap kedua lengannya secara bergantian, menggigit bibirnya sebelum ia kembali menceritakan kelanjutannya.

"Sekolah mereka akan mengadakan pentas tahunan, dia ingin bernyanyi dengan Naeun.. jadi kemungkinan besar aku dan dia akan bertemu lebih sering. Mereka harus latihan lebih sering."

Kyungsoo dan Zitao terlihat sama - sama mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi Aku tidak mengijinkan Naeun untuk mengikuti kelas vokalnya setelah itu."

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sesaat, pandangan matanya menatap jauh mengingat - ingat kembali bagaimana keterkejutan dirinya ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, terlebih pria itu diijinkan untuk mengusap dan memainkan rambut ikal putrinya. _Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu selain Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo._

"Melihat dia memangku Naeun saat aku bertemu dengannya, tangannya mengusap dan bermain - main merapikan rambut putriku."

Kyungsoo dan Zitao terkesikap mendengarnya, mereka berdua tahu Naeun adalah anak kecil yang tidak suka rambutnya dipegang atau bahkan disentuh oleh orang lain selain Ibunya dan juga Irene.

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku kan? Maksudnya, dia adalah orang asing. Sosok yang aku bayangkan selama ini Loey Oppa adalah lelaki muda, mungkin guru vokalnya atau pekerja disana.. aku bahkan sempat membayangkan dia mungkin salah satu murid disana. Dan setelah aku melihat sosok aslinya.. yah.. _shock,_ aneh dan.." Baekhyun menggeleng, tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu kenapa harus bertemu pria itu di Bar, kenapa dia bahkan berulang kali datang ke _Redberry,_ dan sekarang.. aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa selama ini ternyata anakku begitu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak tahu.." Baekhyun bersandar, menekuk badannya untuk menyandar nyaman di sofa di ruangan tengah rumahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Zitao yang masih berada disampingnya pun ikut merubah posisi mereka agar tetap bisa memeluk Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana Naeun.. dia pasti menanyakkan kenapa tidak ikut kelas vokalnya lagi.."

Baekhyun terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "A-aku beralasan ingin mengajaknya jalan- jalan bersama.. selama ini masih berhasil, namun mungkin bila kedepannya dia terus menanyakkan aku akan menjelaskan akan memindahkan dia di kelas vokal dan musik lainnya."

"Apa perlu kita menanyakkan ini dengan Luhan?" ide yang tercetus oleh Zitao membuat Baekhyun melirik seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. "Maksudku.. Sehun bersahabat dekat dengan Chanyeol, mungkin Luhan bisa mencari informasi lain dari pria itu.. setidaknya kita tahu bagaimana pendapat dan maksud sebenarnya dari kedekatan Naeun dan juga Chanyeol selama ini."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan, iris mata mereka saling bertatapan menunggu pertimbangan dan persetujuan dari ide yang dicetuskan Zitao, sampai pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, berpendapat hal yang sama dan Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia tidak memiliki ide lain atau pun cara lebih baik untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dan penat di kepalanya memikirkan antara Naeun dan juga Chanyeol.

* * *

 **A MAN & A WOMAN**

* * *

Luhan menatap tak percaya ketika Sehun- _Kekasihnya,_ dengan lantang dan santai mengatakan dua fakta mengenai Chanyeol. Fakta pertama yang ia dengar awalnya membuat ia beranggapan Chanyeol adalah pria aneh, karena menyukai sosok anak kecil yang ia anggap begitu mirip dengan sosok wanita dan juga anak kecil yang pernah ia jumpai. Dan Sehun tidak mau menceritakan lebih jelas mengenai ini.

Dan fakta yang kedua membuatnya nampak seperti saat ini. Tubuhnya menegang kaku, jiwa dan raganya seakan - akan tidak saling berkaitan, mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tak bisa bergerak untuk berucap.

"Satu - satunya alasan kenapa Chanyeol Hyung tidak lagi menjadi seorang _playboy._ Aku berani bersumpah, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya dihadapan kami selang satu hari setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di klub."

Ketika Luhan sudah mulai merasakan jiwanya kembali pada raga dan tingkat kesadaran serta kinerja otaknya mulai beroperasi dengan normal kembali, saat itu juga ia melayangkan protes.

"Tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada bajingan itu."

Kali ini Sehun yang tak mampu bersuara untuk menyahuti.

"No-no-no-no-Big No!" kali ini Luhan berteriak. Mengacak - acak rambutnya sendiri, kadang menarik, kadang ia remas, tak jarang ia bahkan mengusak kasar. Sehun yang melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahkan meragukan bahwa wanita yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama ini adalah wanita yang sama.

"Err.. baby.." Sehun berbisik pelan, sekedar memberikan informasi bahwa dirinya masih berada pada satu ruangan yang sama dengan wanita itu.

"Sehun-ah, jangan biarkan Chanyeol berharap bisa menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun. Jangan! Aku serius mengatakannya." Luhan memberikan ulitmatum dengan cukup jelas, telunjuknya memperingati bergerak tepat di ujung mata Sehun dan suaranya terdengar begitu tegas, tidak menerima bantahan.

"Aku benar - benar serius. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menolak ide gila dalam otak sahabatmu itu kalau dia berani mengutarakan perasaan gilanya itu."

Sehun semakin bingung. _Apa yang salah bila Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun_

"Wa-wae?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya lebih dulu, lalu duduk di kursi tepat dihadapan Sehun, posisi awal mereka berbincang sebelum Luhan menggila setelahnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan sedikit cerita mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun, tapi aku sungguh - sungguh memohon padamu jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapapun." Sehun mengangguk namun Luhan masih tak yakin kesungguhan dari kekasihnya. "Kau harus bersumpah." desaknya, membuat Sehun mendesah pasrah. Tangannya terangkat ke atas lalu berucap _Aku bersumpah_.

"Perceraian Baekhyun bukan karena mantan suaminya terlalu fokus bekerja dan bahkan lupa mengenai keluarganya."

"Bukan?"

Luhan menggeleng dan kemudian mengangguk, membuat kekasihnya semakin bingung jawaban yang sebenarnya. "Maksudku, aish! Mereka bercerai karena Baekhyun mengetahui perselingkuhan Changmin saat di Jepang."

Sehun terdiam, matanya membelak, terkejut dan tak percaya di waktu yang bersamaan.

"La-lalu.. kenapa mereka bercerai dengan alasan yang lain? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak membawa masalah perselingkuhan itu?"

Luhan mengambil nafas panjang lalu mulai menjelaskan secara garis besarnya. "Wanita itu mengaku dihadapan Baekhyun setelah memberi tahu bahwa dia baru saja mengalami keguguran, Changmin yang meminta wanita itu menggugurkan kandungannya karena ia tidak mau menikahi sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab, dan bila diingat - ingat, posisi Changmin di Perusahaannya itu memang tengah dipantau oleh para dewan petinggi."

"Pria brengsek itu." Sehun berdecak ikut merasakan emosinya meluap.

"Ingat siapa yang memiliki sifat dan perilaku yang sama dengan Changmin?"

Sehun bungkam. Ia jelas tahu sahabatnya tidak jauh lebih baik dengan mantan suami Baekhyun bila mereka membicarakan mengenai bermain dengan banyak wanita. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah berselingkuh. Chanyeol bermain dengan jalang, melakukan seks dengan banyak wanita dan perlu diingat, Chanyeol selalu membayar dan bermain aman dengan mereka semua. Tidak ada hubungan dan keterikatan satu sama lain.

"Sedikit berbeda." Sehun memberanikan diri berpendapat dan Luhan jelas tidak terima mendengarnya. "Aku tahu sahabatku seperti apa, ya, dia memang bajingan, _playboy_ , tapi dia tidak terikat. Chanyeol tidak memiliki kekasih atau bahkan istri yang merasa dirugikan dengan tingkah lakunya selama ini."

Luhan berdecak meremehkan. "Dan kau pikir setelah ia mengalami jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun, semuanya akan berubah? Kau berpikir setelah jatuh cinta dia tidak lagi menjadi _Lucifer,_ kini ia menjadi _Romeo_ yang menunggu cintanya?"Luhan menggeleng, meremehkan dan menolak kenyataan yang tidak ada bukti.

"Jangan meyakinkan hal yang tidak pasti Sehun-ah, Chanyeol tidak akan berubah, perasaan jatuh cintanya hanya sesaat. Setelah ia bosan, dia akan mencari wanita bayaran untuk memuaskan birahinya lagi." kali ini suara Luhan terdengar begitu sinis, meremehkan dan mengintimidasi.

Sehun disisi lain, masih mengunci mulutnya. Tapi pria itu merasa tertohok, tidak terima. Bukan karena sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan adalah sahabat dekatnya tapi ia merasa Luhan terlalu jauh meremehkan seorang Chanyeol dan bahkan melupakan keadaan hubungan mereka saat ini tak jauh berbeda antar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sehun adalah sang pemain wanita sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Kau meremehkan Chanyeol Hyung seperti dia adalah satu - satunya penjahat yang pernah kau temui."

Luhan menoleh, menghentikkan langkahnya yang baru saja tergerak untuk mengambil air minum.

"Kau lupa, Aku juga pernah berada diposisi seperti Chanyeol Hyung?"

Luhan baru menyadari, inti dari kalimatnya salah diartikan oleh Sehun. Atau memang dari awal ia tidak menyadari bahwa semua perkataanya memang sepihak, terlalu membela dan membangun benteng kuat menolak kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku dan Chanyeol berada di posisi yang sama kalau kau lupa, kami pemain, tidak pernah mau menjalin sebuah hubungan, kita bahkan bertemu di Bar, dimulai dengan _one night stand._ Oh, kau bahkan tidak membalas kata cinta yang aku ucapkan, kita masih berhubungan hanya karena rasa suka dan juga menikmati setiap pergulatan di ranjang."

Ucapan Sehun memang mengatakan sebuah kenyataan di tengah - tengah mereka, tapi entah kenapa saat ini Luhan merasa amat sanga t bersalah. Bukan karena baru saja mengolok - olok Chanyeol tapi karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sehun tersindirJes oleh apa yang ia katakan.

Gerak bibirnya baru saja akan berucap memberikan penjelasan lainnya namun Sehun lebih dulu bangkit dari kursi, pamit untuk pergi dengan alasan memiliki janji lainnya. Meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri, termenung setelah menyadari kalimat yang ia ucapkan berdampak besar pada kekasihnya.

* * *

 **A MAN & A WOMAN**

* * *

Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan kerja sama _Redberry_ dan Park Inc setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta mengenai Chanyeol. Ya, ia berharap bisa menghindar, menjauhkan diri dan enggan untuk bisa bertatap muka lagi dengan pria itu. Tapi kalau saja bukan karena untuk kepentingan bisnis dan demi nama baik _Redberry_ bisa berkembang dan tumbuh menjadi toko yang besar ia mungkin akan menjadi egois dan tak mungkin berada didalam ruangan meeting bersama dengan jajaran para pelaku bisnis dan juga _vendor_ lainnya yang akan berpartisipasi dalam acara launching produk _Blanc & Eclare._

Meeting yang berjalan hampir tiga jam lamanya tidak terkesan begitu suntuk untuk Baekhyun, ia bahkan merasa pertemuan ini lebih santai dibandingkan dengan pertemuan dengan para pelanggan sebelumnya. Dan beruntungnya, ia tidak menemui sosok Chanyeol bergabung pada meeting itu.

Seusai ia mengikuti meeting, Baekhyun lekas bergegas, membawa kemudi mobilnya untuk kembali ke _Redberry,_ ia memiliki janji temu dengan pelanggan lainnya dan juga ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera meminta Irene, Minseok dan juga Yixing membantunya memikirkan belanja kebutuhan acara ini secepatnya, sebelum rancangan rencana yang berputar di kepalanya lenyap karena pekerjaan lainnya.

Mobilnya terparkir rapi tepat di depan toko kuenya, sekilas ia sempat menoleh pada mobil yang terparkir disana, mobil hitam yang sangat ia kenali. _Mobil Luhan._

 _Luhan datang?_ batinya bertanya didalam hatinya mengingat sahabatnya itu tidak mengatakan akan datang berkunjung pada hari ini.

Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya lalu memasuki tokonya, ia sempat melambaikan tangan pada Luhan yang sudah duduk pada kursi dimana mereka biasanya duduk dan berbincang. Karena melihat sahabatnya tengah begitu serius berbincang dengan ponselnya, Baekhyun memilih masuk ke dalam kantornya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya lebih dulu sebelum ia menanyakkan maksud kedatangan Luhan.

"Jadi.. mereka menyukainya?"

Ia baru saja meletakkan tas dan juga tumpukkan rancangan kue serta dekorasi bunga ketika suara Minseok terdengar.

"Yixing Eonnie datang?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya.

"Dia sedang menghitung stock di gudang.. ya! Bagaimana jawabannya?" Minseok melangkah, mendekati Baekhyun, duduk pada kursi dihadapan meja Baekhyun dengan wajah yang tertopang di punggung tangan.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan menuntut wanita itu dengan senyuman kecil lalu mengangguk. "Mereka menyukainya, konsep dekorasi, bunga dan penataan kue - kuenya dianggap cocok dengan konsep acara mereka."

"Yesss!" wanita itu bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Baekhyun untuk memberikan pelukan. "Lihat, aku sudah bilang kan kalau ide - idemu selalu memuaskan pelanggan kita, jadi.. apa yang akan kita lakukan setelahnya? Mereka butuh sample?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, membuka buku agendanya. "Aku akan membawa samplenya pada meeting lusa besok.."

"Okey. Aku akan menyiapkan bahan - bahannya, setelah itu kita bisa mulai mencoba membuat kue - kue cantik ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan lembaran yang dibutuhkan Minseok, wanita itu menerimanya dengan begitu semangat dan bahkan nampak ceria melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, namun kemudian terhenti dan berdiri kaku.

Badannya berputar ragu, melihat pada sudut kiri ruangan Baekhyun lalu kembali melihat ke arah wanita itu yang mulai menyadari apa yang tengah ia lihat dan akan melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bu-bunga itu?" telunjuknya menunjuk pada satu _bouquet_ bunga mawar berwarna merah muda dengan ukuran besar. "K-kau sudah membuat samplenya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Aish, kenapa suka sekali mengerjakan apapun seorang diri sih. Aku akan membantumu hari ini!" Setelah berucap demikian, Minseok benar - benar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Ada helaan nafas berat yang terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun setelahnya, jemarinya yang bergerak gugup mulai bisa ia kendalikan untuk merapikan beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya. Pandangan matanya teralihkan pada pot kecil berwarna putih yang ada di meja kerjanya dan juga rangkain bunga yang dilihat Minseok sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, membuyarkan pikiran - pikiran yang selama beberapa hari mulai mengganggu fokusnya.

"Okey.. ada pekerjaan lain Baekhyunnie.." gumamnya untuk diri sendiri selagi mengambil beberapa lembar konsep kue yang ada di mejanya sebagai bahan meeting dengan kliennya yang lain beberapa saat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat sibuk hari ini.." Luhan berucap demikian ketika Baekhyun baru bisa bergabung dengannya, duduk dihadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Hari ini hari paling sibuk." Baekhyun menyahut, menyodorkan cangkir teh pada Luhan dan juga beberapa potongan kue. "Kau tidak bekerja?" pertanyaannya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari sahabatnya yang kembali terlihat murung.

"Ada apa? Ini mengenai hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Sehun itu?"

Baekhyun hanya berucap asal tapi Luhan mengiyakan pertanyaannya dengan sikap tubuh yang tersentak dan juga raut wajah gelisah. Tak lupa Baekhyu melihat jelas mata sahabatnya itu mulai berlinang air mata yang berusaha keras ditahan agar tak turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku siap mendengarkan.. apa perlu kita ke ruanganku?" Luhan menggeleng, jemarinya bermain dengan pegangan cangkir teh yang sebenarnya tak begitu menarik untuk dimainkan.

"Ini tidak terlalu serius.. hanya saja aku merasa aneh ketika ia menjauh dan bahkan menjawab pesan - pesan yan aku kirimkan dengan singkat dan terlihat begitu dingin."

Baekhyun menunggu, memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan dan siap menyimak apapun yang ingin dicurahkan oleh wanita itu.

"Kami sempat membicarakan masalah pertemuan dengan Chanyeol."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersentak, terkejut Luhan benar - benar melakukan ide yang sempat Zitao dan Kyungsoo katakan kala itu.

"Sehun mulai menjelaskan alasannya kenapa Chanyeol begitu tertarik dengan Naeun tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik mengenai itu karena ia juga mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu semenjak pertemuan pertama kalian di Bar, dan setelah itu.. yang aku ingat, aku menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir tehnya, meminumnya dengan perlahan - lahan namun pandangan matanya tetap tertuju pada Luhan.

"Aku menceritakan mengenai perceraianmu, alasan kalian bercerai-Maafkan aku, aku tahu seharusnya aku tutup mulut tapi aku tidak tahan mendengar Sehun yang terus membela Chanyeol, mengatakan ia benar - benar jatuh cinta padamu." Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bersalah. "Maafkan aku.. sungguh aku kelepasan menceritakan hal itu.."

Baekhyun memang terlihat mendelikkan mata pada Luhan sebelumnya, sempat ingin mengumpat kesal meskipun akhirnya ia menahan diri dan melupakannya setelah penjelasn dari Luhan mengenai alasan wanita itu menceritakan mengenai perceraiannya kepada Sehun.

"Aku larut dalam emosi dan mengatakan hal - hal buruk untuk menyudutkan Chanyeol, memberikan gambaran bahwa sahabatnya itu adalah pria brengsek, tak jauh berbeda dari mantan suamimu. Dan saat itu, aku melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun pun demikian.."

"Mak-maksudmu?" Baekhyun belum bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Aku mengatakan Chanyeol brengsek, tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta, tidak mungkin pria itu akan berubah menjadi seorang _Romeo_ selamanya meskipun akhirnya dirimu mau membalas rasa cintanya. Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi Chanyeol, si playboy brengsek." ada desahan berat yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sehun merasa tersinggung akan hal itu, dia bahkan mengatakan dirinya sama dengan Chanyeol.. aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa kami sudah berhasil menjalani sebuah hubungan selama ini. Bukan hanya _one night stand_ , tapi menjalani hubungan seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun bahkan berkali - kali mengucapkan kata cinta padaku yang sampai saat ini belum aku balas.." kali ini Luhan kalah, tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Baekhyun melihat jelas bagaimana sahabatnya itu hancur karena sebuah gejolak perasaan didalam hatinya yang baru disadari setelah adanya perdebatan.

"Aku tidak tahu ucapanku benar - benar menyakitinya.."

"K-kau sudah meminta maaf padanya?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima uluran tissue dari tangan Baekhyun untuk mengusap jejak - jejak air mata di pipinya, lalu menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"A-aku belum berani.. aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi setelah pembicaaran kami, esoknya Sehun masih mengirimkan beberapa pesan, menanyakkan makan, sedang apa.. seperti biasa, hanya saja lebih singkat dan terkesan dingin." Luhan menunjukkan beberapa pesan di ponselnya yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun padanya.

Baekhyun melihat deretan pesan itu lalu tersenyum hangat pada Luhan. "Ia hanya ingin memberimu waktu.. minta maaf padanya, katakan kau salah mengenai ucapanmu sebelumnya." tangannya mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Luhan namun sang pemilik masih terlihat murung dan bahkan tak lekas melakukan hal yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Setiap pria berbeda Luhannie.." Baekhyun menyeruput tehnya lebih dulu, gerakkan tangannya mengangkat dan meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya terlihat begitu anggun dan Luhan bahkan terpesona melihatnya hingga terpaku pada gerakkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Changmin terlihat baik, memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang luar biasa tapi kemudian dia merasa bosan, berselingkuh dibelakangku, berbohong, mengatakan bahwa semuanya adalah salahku karena tidak mendukungnya dalam segi apapun."

"K-kau masih mencintainya?" Luhan memotong sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya dan wanita dihadapannya menggeleng dengan cepat dan terlihat sangat yakin.

"Cinta untuknya sudah aku berikan untuk Naeun, Aku cukup tahu diri untuk segera menghapus cinta untuknya disaat ia juga menghapus rasa cintanya untukku tepat di hari ia mulai selingkuh."

Luhan mengangguk, mengucapkan kata maaf dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang ada didekatnya.

"Dan Sehun.. mungkin dia memulainya dengan salah. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana masa lalu dan perilakuknya selama ini, tapi ketika bersama denganmu, dia tetap menjadikanmu wanita di hidupnya ya kan?"

"Kalau dia memang marah dan tak mau lagi melanjutkan hubungan denganmu, ia tidak mungkin masih mengirimi pesan singkat itu Luhannie.. dia jelas masih terlihat peduli. Ia hanya marah dan meminta waktu untuk melupakan ucapan kejammu itu."

"Me-menurutmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Tentu saja, telepon dia, minta maaf padanya dan jangan urusi masalah Chanyeol denganku, kami sudah berbicara baik - baik.. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada pria untuk melupakan perasaannya."

"Benarkah?! Ka-kau mengatakannya? Kau sudah tahu?!" wajah Luhan terlihat kembali panik.

"Eoh, dia mengatakan padaku semuanya.. Aku tidak mau menceritakan ini kepada kalian sebenarnya.. tapi karena kau sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan itu, mungkin tidak apa aku menceritakannya padamu."

"Ja-jadi.. kau sudah menolaknya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Luhan membuang nafas panjang. Nampak lega seakan - akan bebannya berkurang sedikit dari kepala dan pundaknya.

"Aku sudah menolaknya, aku bahkan mengatakan agar ia tidak mendekati Naeun lagi, karena itu akan membuatku merasa risih, jadi selama sebulan ini Naeun tidak ikut kelas musiknya agar Chanyeol dan Naeun terbiasa tidak bertemu, seperti yang seharusnya.

Luhan menatap datar. "K-kau tahu alasan dia begitu sayang pada Naeun? Kau tahu mengenai ceritanya?"

Baekhyun sempat tersentak, menaha raut wajahnya untuk tidak terlihat begitu kaget mendengar ucapan Luhan.

 _Sebanyak apa yang Luhan ketahui mengenai Chanyeol, Naeun dan juga dirinya?_

Kepalanya mengangguk, berusaha keras mempertahankan senyumannya agar tidak terlihat jelas kekhawatiran dari dalam hatinya.

"Eoh, dia menjelaskan semuanya."

"Haaaa.." Lagi, helaan panjang Luhan terdengan begitu lega setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sehun." Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya tepat di kening Luhan, sahabatnya itu tersenyum lebar, terlihat lebih baik dibandingan sebelumnya.

* * *

 **A MAN & A WOMAN**

* * *

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan buket bunga berukuran besar dari bagasi mobilnya untuk ia bawa masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus meletakkannya dimana namun akan lebih baik ia bawa pulang sebelum teman - temannya mempertanyakkan asal usul dari datangnya bunga - bunga yang terlihat mahal ini.

Baekhyun melangkah secara perlahan - lahan, masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan satu pot kecil dari tanaman hias kaktus di meja, lalu meletakkan buket bunga besar itu disudut ruangan kamarnya, dengan dengan jendela.

Tangannya mengusap kasar mengingat kejadian hari ini dan kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya sebulan yang lalu.

 _"I-Ini terasa aneh bukan? Maafkan aku, A-ku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Naeun adalah putrimu.."_ Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah bersalah dan juga malu dari Chanyeol saat itu, berulang kali pria itu menunduk dan menggumamkan kata maaf, merasa bersalah karena memiliki perhatian lebih pada putrinya.

 _"A-aku tidak ada maksud buruk, jahat atau apapun pikiran burukmu terhadapku, Sungguh."_ Baekhyun belum berucap atau bahkan melayangkan pertanyaan tapi Chanyeol kembali berbicara. _"A-aku mendengar Naeun menyanyikkan sebuah baris lagu saat kami bertemu di sekolahku.. aku pernah mendengar lagu itu.."_

 _"Lagu?"_

 _"Eoh, Naeun menyanyikan barisan lagu yang pernah aku dengar beberapa tahun yang lalu.."_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas saat itu, pria itu kembali bercerita.

 _"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, di rumah sakit Jepang.. Aku pernah melihat kalian, betulkan?"_

 _"Di rumah sakit, kau menyanyikkan sebuah lagu untuk menenangkan putrimu yang menangis.. tak lama ada sosok pria yang menghampirimu, kau meninggalkan putrimu seorang diri di taman itu.. memberikannya sebuah pemutar lagu, kau mengatakan, 'Princess, tunggu disini ya, jangan pergi kemanapun...' "_

 _"K-kau?"_

 _"Ehm, kau wanita itu kan? Aku yang menjaga putrimu saat itu.. entah apa yang terjadi padamu hari itu, tapi aku masih ingat dengan jelas air matamu, isakan tangismu.. Aku meminjamkan punggungku untukmu.. kau ingat?"_

Baekhyun bersandar pada ranjang, menatap kosong pada jendela dikamarnya, mengingat kembali kejadian yang sudah berlalu 2,5 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya terpuruk, saat ia tidak tahu harus meluapkan sakit hati, sedih dan marah setelah mengetahui pria yang menjadi suaminya berselingkuh.

 _"Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas wajahmu malam itu, wajah Naeun juga begitu samar untuk diingat, mungkin karena aku juga mabuk saat itu.. tapi ketika mendengar Naeun menyanyikkan lagu yang sama. Aku ingat suaranya, aku ingat tatapan matanya. Aku berharap kalian baik - baik saja sebenarnya tapi mengingat ucapan temanmu waktu di Bar.. kalian benar - benar bercerai?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _"Kau masih mencintainya?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab._

 _"Aku menyukaimu.. aku rasa aku mencintaimu.. ini bukan karena Naeun, setelah aku melihatmu di Bar, yang aku bayangkan adalah wajahmu, suaramu, membayangkan dirimu ada didekapanku-"_

 _Dan Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol disana._

Seharusnya semua sudah selesai hari itu, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan banyak cara untuk bisa bertemu dengannya dan menunjukkan ketertarikan pada dirinya. Tidak perlu mengirimkan karangan buket bunga, tanaman hias dan bahkan tidak perlu mengirimi dirinya hadiah - hadiah kecil serta surat yang menyatakan perasaan pria itu padanya sampai dengan hari ini.

 _ **Bisa kita bertemu?**_

 _ **Aku akan pulang lusa.. boleh aku berkunjung dan bertemu denganmu di Redberry?**_

 _ **Please,**_

 _ **Chanyeol-pria yang jatuh cinta padamu.**_

 _ **Ps: Aku benar - benar jatuh cinta Baekhyun, sungguhan.**_

 _ **Ps: Sungguh! Sejak aku melihatmu di Jepang, aku sudah menyukaimu.. tapi baru aku menyadari esok harinya.**_

 _ **Ps: Oh, Aku merindukan Naeun. Boleh titip kata rindu untuknya?**_

Baekhyun menatap surat yang sejak kemarin ia simpan di tasnya, menggelengkan kepala lalu berguling - guling di ranjangnya sembari berteriak frustasi. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada pria yang mulai mengusik keadaan hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **Hehe.. siapa yang betul nebak spoilernya?**

 **Semoga suka dengan chapter ini.. dan bersedia bersabar untuk update selanjutnya~**

 **Tetap jaga kesehatan kalian ya.**

 **Love,**

 **Viel**


End file.
